Inevitable
by Serendepia
Summary: Helga estaba feliz de como era su vida hasta ese instante, sin embargo su peor pesadilla aparecio, un nuevo profesor llegara a tortularla, asecharla y castigarla hasta que la vida se encargara de juntarlos. Sin embargo, la vida no es fácil esta llena obstaculos que tendran que superar. A veces el destino juega con nosotros e inevitablemente terminamos dónde menos esperabamos.
1. Chapter 1

**Inevitable.**

 _El corazón no elige a quien amar, son cosas que suceden y aunque uno trate de escapar, él siempre encontrara una forma de encontrarte._

 _._

 _._

Era una mañana fría de otoño en esa enigmática ciudad de Hillwood, en una casa color celeste, se encontraba una chica que se estaba despertando, para ir a su último día de clases en la preparatoria, ella al estirarse de su cama miro por inercia el despertador descubriendo que se había despertado un poco tarde para arreglarse y juntarse con Phoebe como cada mañana desde preescolar.

Salto de la cama apresuradamente cayendo de la cama en el proceso, sobándose el trasero y maldiciendo por su torpeza, se fue corriendo al baño para arreglarse, se dio una ducha exprés y se quedó mirando al espejo admirando los imperceptibles cambios que había sufrido su persona durante el tiempo; primero miro su cuerpo el cual tenía unas curvas prominentes, una piel blanca y tersa, con unas largas piernas debido a todo el deporte practicado, segundo observo su cara la cual contenida unos ojos deslumbrantes de color celeste con abundantes pestañas, dos cejas perfectamente delineadas, las cuales Rhonda le había ayudado a tener o más bien le había obligado a tener, ya que en el primer año de preparatoria prácticamente la obligo a cambiar su look desaliñado, también la obligo a depilarse, para finalmente deshacerse de la ceja de oruga como le llamaba ella; también miro su respingada nariz, sus labios gruesos y por último lugar admiro su largo cabello rubio, en el pasado le molestaba de sobremanera ese color, dado que siempre las mujeres rubias tenían el estereotipo de ser llamadas tontas, sin embargo Helga quería romper con ese molesto estereotipo. Saliendo de su ensoñación se fue a vestir rápidamente con el uniforme de la institución el cual consistía en una falda corta de color gris, una chaqueta de color rojo, una camisa con un delicado moño color rosa en el cuello, unas calcetas largas color blanco que le llegaban hasta la rodilla y unos zapatos negros, al colocarse todo el uniforme, se miró de reojo por el espejo colocándose su cintillo de color rosa y su labial favorito, con todo puesto se miró una última vez encontrando que se veía bastante bien, en el pasado le había costado aceptar su belleza y feminidad, ya que odiaba la idea de parecerse a Olga.

Bajo a la cocina para sacar una manzana para desayunar y además para recoger el dinero necesario para su almuerzo, el cual era dejado todas las mañanas en la mesa aunque sus padres en el pasado habían sido descuidado con ella, gracias a las múltiples terapias realizadas por sus padres y por un accidente grave en el pasado, habían logrado prestarle un poco de atención, Helga muy en su interior estaba feliz por eso aunque jamás lo admitiera en voz alta.

-Buenos días Miriam, veo que estas muy activa está mañana- recogió la manzana del pocillo y comenzó a masticarla.

-Claro pequeña dama, hoy es un día ajetreado en el trabajo, dado que se hará una venta importante, pero no te aburriré con los detalles, espero que te vaya muy bien en tu último año ¿quieres que te vaya a dejar?- Miriam siguió bebiendo su café, mientras observaba la expresión de su hija, ella sabía que en el pasado por culpa del alcohol la había descuidado y tenía el deseo de enmendar las cosas, sin embargo la psicóloga Bliss le había recomendado ir despacio.

La pregunta descolo a Helga, debido a que no estaba aún acostumbrada a los tratos de su madre, empero la pregunta la hizo feliz en su interior, por fin le prestaba la atención necesaria -No gracias Miriam, es que le prometí a Phoebe ir juntas el primer día es una tradición, ya sabes, quizá en otra ocasión- Helga rápidamente agarro el dinero y se fue corriendo a la casa de Phoebe, rezando a todos los dioses que Phoebe no se enfadara por llegar un poco tarde, aunque Phoebe siempre era atenta y cariñosa, a veces podía ser peor que el propio diablo.

.

.

Al llegar al pórtico de Phoebe se encontró con Brainy, su mejor amigo y fiel compañero a pesar de que en el pasado su relación era complicada, ya que él solamente se dedicaba acosarla día y noche, no obstante un día harta de la situación lo confrontó y se dio cuenta de que Brainy no era tan malo, sólo había que comprenderlo y darle una oportunidad para explicarse, quien hubiera pensado que actualmente serian inseparables.

-Hola Helga, estas muy bella esta mañana-le beso en la mano como todo un caballero y le dio una sonrisa de galán. Siempre que podía le daba algunos halagos, ya que apreciaba mucho que ella lo hubiera aceptado en su vida, ya que ella en el pasado fue el amor de su vida, ahora la miraba más bien como la hermana pequeña que siempre deseo tener.

-Brainy no digas esas cosas molestosas- desvió su cara para que él no notara lo sonrojada que estaba, siempre la decía ese tipo de cosas y aún no se acostumbraba, además ahora Brainy la cohibía un poco, dado que él se había puesto bastante guapo con el transcurso del tiempo, ya que no utilizaba su inhalador para el asma debido a que hizo un tratamiento para sanarse, era atractivo, alto, inteligente, artístico, además de tener unos ojos grises únicos y deslumbrantes los cuales ya no ocultaba detrás de unos lentes, puesto que utilizaba lentes de contacto, asimismo el uniforme le ayudaba bastante a resaltar su belleza, ya que la camisa desabotonada, la corbata un poco desordenada le daba un aspecto rebelde.

-Par de tortolos, ¿ya terminaron su escena de amor?, les recuerdo que vamos tarde al instituto- Phoebe le encantaba molestar a Brainy con Helga, porque deseaba en su interior que fueran una linda pareja, sin embargo sabía que su amiga nunca se iba a enamorar de él, ya que lo miraba como una especie de hermano mayor que siempre la protegía si hacía falta y además sabía de antemano que Helga nunca había estado enamorada de nadie, es decir, si le atraían los chicos, pero sólo para una cita y nada más, dado que ella siempre decía que sólo se fijaban en ella porque era bonita y simpática, sin embargo no se enamoraban de ella íntegramente, con Helga siempre era todo o nada.

-Phoebe no digas esas cosas, mejor vámonos no quiero llegar tarde a mi primer día- agarro la mano de Phoebe para tironearla y así apresurar el paso.

-Helga, no es necesario que me tires, ya que no iremos en bus hoy- le mostro unas llaves de auto, sonriendo con autosuficiencia.

Brainy y Helga abrieron la boca hasta el suelo, de la sorpresa, ya que sabían que los padres de Phoebe siempre la sobreprotegían como para comprarle un auto.

-Bueno cierren la boca, les puede entrar moscas jajaja, apresúrense y entren a mi lujoso auto- ella entro rápidamente al auto colocándose como piloto muy emocionada, ya que era la primera vez que llevaría el auto tan lejos.

-Phoebe que cruel eres- Helga hizo un pucherito de cachorro y se cruzó de brazos, entrando rápidamente al auto como copiloto y colocando la radio para cantar a todo pulmón aunque no lo admitiera era muy buena cantante incluso el profesor de teatro le había rogado participar en una ópera, la cual la había rechazo por vergüenza y timidez, todavía no estaba preparada para mostrar ese lado de ella inexplorado.

-Phoebe entiéndenos estamos sorprendidos, sin embargo me alegra que por fin tendremos un transporte decente- Se sentó Brainy detrás de sus chicas como él las llamaba.

Phoebe acelero a todo lo que el auto daba para no perder ningún minuto, aunque no lo admitiera quería llegar rápido para ver a Gerald su eterno amor, desde preescolar se había enamorado de él y aunque muchas veces se habían acercado, ninguno se había atrevido ahondar en la relación, lo más lejos que habían llegado era a un par de besos a escondidas.

.

.

Al llegar al salón todos se quedaron viendo el grupo de chicos, algunos compañeros con celos, otros con simpatía y algunos con admiración, debido a que ellos eran bastante populares, por la belleza que deslumbraban los tres. Se sentaron en los mismos lugares de siempre, los cuales eran a la ventana para Helga, le gustaba admirar el paisaje de la escuela, al lado de Helga, Brainy que siempre la protegía de los pervertidos de sus compañeros mirándolos de una mala manera y Phoebe adelante y al centro para prestar atención.

El salón fue llenándose velozmente, debido a que ya iban a tocar para que comenzara la clase de matemáticas, según el horario designado, los tres se dieron cuenta que sus compañeros iban a ser los mismos de siempre, eso desilusionó un poco a Helga, ya que tenía la esperanza de tener algún nuevo compañero del cual quizá enamorarse, estaba harta de tener a los mismos babosos que se le quedaban viendo el cuerpo, ni se inmutaban cuando les reclama algo, sólo Lorenzo era algo decente si no fuera por Brainy estaría perdida.

Cuando llegó Lorenzo Helga se le quedo viendo pasmada, estaba muy distinto, sabía que era apuesto, pero el verano le había sentado de maravilla su pelo negro reluciente contrastaba con su piel bronceada y sus misteriosos ojos pardos, además se había fortalecido y crecido, ahora podría decirse que era más alto que ella, al llegar Lorenzo se quedó mirando a Helga con una sonrisa bobalicona.

-Hola Geraldine, espero que me hayas extrañado en el verano, porque yo te extrañe mucho-le dio un beso cerca de la comisura del labio, aprovechándose que Helga estaba aún pasmada.

Helga al recibir ese beso, despertó de su ensoñación y se sonrojo ligeramente, levanto sus manos tocándose donde él la había besado, aún estaba procesando las palabras y el acto de Lorenzo, si bien él siempre le decía esas cosas, nunca la había besado tan cerca de sus labios.

Brainy al ver esa acción le agarro de la camisa furioso por el atrevimiento- piérdete mejor si no quieres que te parta la cara-

-Tranquilo Brainy, sólo fue un saludo normal, además no creo que le haya disgustado tanto- se soltó y se fue a sentar atrás de Helga.

La clase entera estaba asombrada, porque en primer lugar nadie se acercaba a Helga, ya que a pesar de que con el tiempo era más amable y simpática, eso no significaba que no fuera la furia Pataki y en segundo lugar la última vez que la había intentado besar el pobre chico termino en el hospital. Todos quedaron en un silencio tenso, esperando cualquier tipo de acción por parte de ella, sin embargo eso no ocurrió, ella estaba demasiado ensimismada.

 _¿Qué acaba de suceder?, ¿acaso me beso?_ Pensó frustrada Helga, cuando analizo la acción de Lorenzo, Helga grito furiosa y sonrojada, dispuesta a golpearlo un poco, sin embargo justo en ese momento apareció el profesor, como si Lorenzo hubiera tenido todo calculado.

-Buenos días, estimados estudiantes, en este nuevo año, espero que presten más atención a mi asignatura- Todos miraron hastiados al profesor y es que ni Phoebe que era la mejor alumna lo soportaba, era un petulante que le gustaba reprobar alumnos, dejándoles excesiva tarea.-Bueno como es su último año, seré compasivo, haremos un trabajo el cual consistirá en el 50% de su promedio y será en parejas, este trabajo los podrá salvar de reprobar- y diciendo eso último empezó a reír maniáticamente

Todos lo miraron con una gotita en la nuca. Helga al escuchar eso se sintió esperanzada, ya que matemáticas no se le daba muy bien, si bien se sacaba 9 no era su fuerte, prefería las letras, además era su oportunidad de aprobar fácilmente haciendo pareja con Phoebe, sentía que era un regalo de los dioses. Casi llorando, miro el techo agradeciendo a un dios imaginario.

El profesor al parar de reír, los miro seriamente de nuevo- ¿no creerán que será tan fácil?, si bien es en pareja, yo seré el responsable de elegir su compañero, el cual no podrán cambiarlo bajo ninguna circunstancia muajaja-

Todos se vieron horrorizados rezándoles a los dioses que les tocara con algún nerd o con alguien cercano.

El profesor miro la lista de curso y empezó armar las parejas, al escuchar el nombre de Phoebe junto con el de Gerald, Helga sintió que su mundo se venía abajo, además que sólo provoco que su nerviosismo aumentara, mirando al techo deseo que le tocara con su amigo Brainy, sin embargo eso tampoco sucedió, dado que lo asignaron junto a la señorita perfección como la llamaba ella.

Cuando nombraron a Helga ella puso una mueca horrible al escuchar al compañero que le escogieron, sus amigos le miraron con compasión y preocupación, debido a que le habían asignado a Lorenzo, no es que lo odiara, pero aún no entendida, porque la molestaba tanto aunque el dia de hoy había traspasado los límites, esperaba verlo a la salida para darle una buena golpiza, aunque le hubiera besado la comisura de los labios ella le molestaba de sobremanera, ya que estaba reservando su primer beso para su verdadero amor, a pesar de que tuviera 17 años nunca había besado a nadie, sentía que su beso debía ser como todas las novelas que había leído, es decir especial con la persona indicada, con toda la cursilería habida y por haber.

Miro a Lorenzo cuando lo nombraron y él le sonrió con superioridad, como si todo lo hubiera planeado, sólo le quedaba resignarse y tratar de dar lo mejor.

.

.

 **En el descanso…**

-Porqué Phoebe, porqué me suceden estas cosas a mí, es como si Dios me odiaría ¿Por qué de todos los idiotas del salón me tiene que tocar justamente con él? ¿Es que acaso es mi destino sufrir?- Helga empezó a llorar dramáticamente mientras gritaba llamando la atención de todo el mundo.

-Helga no exageres, sólo es mala suerte, además no creo que se sobrepasé en el trabajo, para eso Brainy y yo te protegeremos- Le dijo eso palmeando la espalda de su amiga con cariño, tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Si Helga, Phoebe tiene razón si él idiota intenta algo, le quitare esa boba sonrisa de un sólo golpe, no te preocupes siempre te protegeré- Brainy sonrió al decir esto último, ya que siempre estaría para ella.

Helga al escuchar el consuelo de sus amigos, se sintió tan agradecida de tenerlos, sabía que ella podía patearlo, aun así cuando se trataba de Lorenzo le costaba pensar, era como si se volviera idiota no pensaba estar enamorada de él o algo así, no obstante él idiota la colocaba nerviosa.

-Gracias chicos, los quiero mucho, son lo mejor- se abrazaron los tres con mucho cariño, hasta que alguien tosió.

Parado con los brazos cruzado se encontraba Gerald un poco nervioso, estaba harto de no poder expresar sus sentimientos a Phoebe, si bien se habían besado en el pasado, él nunca le había dicho que estaba locamente enamorado de ella, considerando que tenía terror que fuese rechazado, debido a que se sentía muy poca cosa comparado con ella, por eso en el pasado él se metió con otras intentando olvidarla, no obstante se percató que el sentimiento que tenía por Phoebe nunca cambiaria, por ende tomo la decisión que ese año la conquistaría como a dé lugar, aunque ella lo rechazara una y mil veces.

-Em.. Hola a todos-saludo torpemente al grupo.

Todos se le quedaron viendo extrañados, debido a que Gerald nunca se acercaba a ellos, porque él se juntaba con los pelmazos como llamaba Helga, todos se quedaron en un silencio incomodo que nadie se proponía a romper. Phoebe se quedó mirando detalladamente a Gerald, ya que le parecía el hombre más guapo del mundo, ya que él era alto, con un cuerpo fortachón, delgado debido al basquetbol que practicaba, tenía unos ojos pardos que la hacían soñar y su cabello rizado le parecía algo único, sin embargo aún estaba dolida con él, porque lo sorprendió metiéndose con Melani en la fiesta del año pasado, cuando ella había ido a dar el siguiente paso en su relación.

-Em sé que les sorprende que este aquí, sólo venia hablar con Pheobe sobre… _\- Piensa tonto no quedes como un pelmazo frente a ella._ Se tocó la nuca nerviosamente mientras intentaba pensar en una excusa creíble para alejarla del grupo y así finalmente invitarla a una cita decente, además sabía de antemano que en ese grupo no era bien recibido, ya que las miradas de furia no se hicieron esperar.

-¿Hablar sobre qué? cabeza de escoba, no tenemos todo el día- lo miro Helga con los brazos cruzados hastiada.

-Sobre el trabajo de matemáticas, para saber cuándo reuniremos y todo eso- y como si fuera un milagro en el último instante se acordó del trabajo, miro al cielo agradeciendo a los dioses ,por esa grandiosa oportunidad que tenía para poder de una vez por todas enmendar las cosas con Phoebe.

Phoebe lo observo como si fuera un experimento científico, observo atentamente su expresión, con el objetivo de comprobar si él tenía malas intenciones al no detectar nada le indico que la siguiera para conversar privadamente. – Esta bien Gerald, vamos a la azotea para conversar, lo siento chicos esto tardara sólo un momento guárdenme un lugar-

Sus amigos la miraron preocupados, temían que ella volviera caer en los encantos de Gerald.

.

.

Gerald sonrió internamente al conseguir su objetivo, mientras iban caminando Gerald examino detenidamente a Phoebe apreciando que era la mujer más hermosa que haya conocido, puesto que ella tenía un pequeño cuerpo de muñequita perfectamente moldeado, le gustaba que fuera baja porque calzaban perfectamente cuando se abrazaban, le gustaba que sus ojos fueran rasgados con abundantes pestañas, que su nariz fuera pequeñita y respingada, oh además le encantaba sus labios sabrosos, dulces y gruesos, eran totalmente adictivos lo supo la primera vez que la beso, solamente con ella podía estar besándose por horas sin aburrirse en ningún momento, solamente soltándose cuando necesitaban oxígeno y además le gustaba verla sonrojada como tomate exclusivamente por él, ahora mirándola nuevamente se lamentaba lo tonto que había sido.

-¿y bien Gerald podrías dejar de mirarme por un instante? Me pones incomoda, hagamos esto rápido me quiero ir deprisa- Phoebe volteo su rostro sutilmente sonrojado y se cruzó los brazos de una manera protectora, no quería volver a caer en sus encantos, sabía que no podía evitarlo, su cuerpo la traicionaba, su corazón latía a mil por horas, sus manos comenzaban a sudar y sus mejillas se encendían poderosamente.

Gerald capto las intenciones de Phoebe, aunque ella fuera la más lista de toda la clase en temas relacionados con el amor era totalmente nula, siempre su cuerpo la delata frente a él, al notar su sonrojo únicamente pensó en besarla hasta no poder más, sin embargo sabía que la asustaría, bufo frustrado desordenándose el pelo. – ¿Phoebe que tal si nos juntamos los martes y los jueves, para poder hacer el trabajo? ¿Esos días te viene bien?- la agarro los brazos y la miro fijamente a los ojos en un momento de osadía, sin embargo inmediatamente se arrepintió, puesto que no podía aguantar mucho tiempo más el impulso de besarla, por lo cual opto por soltarla.

Phoebe al sentir que la soltaba se sintió un poco decepcionada, quería que la besara, que le reclamara por ignorarlo, quería que le dijera que la amaba, no obstante sabía que ninguna de esas cosas pasarían, dado que siempre preferiría a mujeres de plástico y fáciles, _es mejor que se dé así-_ Esta bien ese día entonces, si no necesitas nada más me retiro-

Phoebe se fue furiosa de lugar dando un portazo no sabía porque se sentía así, una lágrima traicionera empezaba a escaparse de su ojo _¿por qué soy tan tonta? ¿Por qué quiero que me bese? ¿Es que acaso soy masoquista?_

-Espera Phoebe- Gerald pudo captar que Phoebe quería llorar y al verla así se sintió terriblemente mal por ser el culpable de su sufrimiento, quizá en el pasado era muy torpe para atender las acciones de Phoebe, pero con el tiempo la empezó a entender mejor que nadie, pudiendo notar el deseo de ella, se maldijo y se quedó mirando la nada.

Phoebe al escucharlo se ilusiono, sin embargo no volteo a verlo, sólo se fue corriendo de ahí.

Al bajar las escaleras de la azotea al final de esta se encontró con Helga que la miraba preocupada, Helga sabía perfectamente que Gerald era su debilidad, agradeció al cielo tener a tan buena amiga y la abrazo aguantando las ganas de llorar.

-Shh pequeña, no sucede nada, espero que ese idiota del cabeza de cepillo no te haya hecho daño o ya se las verá con Betsy y los cinco vengadores-la abrazo más apretadamente casi asfixiándola en sus pechos, Helga aún no notaba que estos eran bastantes grandes.

\- Helga, sueltamente un poco me asfixias jaja no te preocupes Helga no me hizo nada y eso fue lo que afecto, quizá me volví loca o soy masoquista, lo único en que podía pensar era que me besara, soy una tonta tonta-

\- Te juro que lo mataría, si me dejaras no mereces llorar por ese tarado, tú eres la persona más maravillosa del mundo mereces un hombre que te quiera-

-Lo sé Helga lo he intentado, pero no te preocupes por mí, mejor vamos a clases de psicología, no quiero llegar tarde con el profesor Mario sabes cómo escupe al hablar hay que conseguir buenos lugares-

-Jaja parece Guanaco, está bien amiga, sólo avísame si necesitas algo, te juro que me dan ganas de nunca enamorarme, no quiero sufrir nunca en mi vida, el amor apesta, además soy feliz con ustedes-

.

.

Al llegar al salón, vieron que Brainy les reservo un asiento y las miraba con preocupación, ellas le sonrieron para que se relajara, dado que Brainy siempre se preocupaba cuando veía que Gerald se acercaba a Phoebe.

-Gracias Brainy, nos sálvate de Guanaco te debemos un favor- Helga suspiro al saber que no les llegaría ese mar de baba.

-Está bien chicas, lo que sea por ustedes ¿Qué tal si me compran un helado?-

-Trato hecho-dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo y se rieron de la coincidencia.

Repentinamente llego el director golpeando la mesa- silencio estudiantes, están muy bulliciosos, parece que les afecto las vacaciones, bueno como verán todavía no llega el profesor Mario, eso se debe a que él se ganó una beca al extranjero, por su excelente doctorado, por esa razón él mando a uno de sus excelentes alumnos de San Lorenzo hacerles clases, según él es el mejor, así que espero que se porten bien con el profesor Shortmann que llegara en un breve momento-

-¿Qué clase de apellido aburrido es ese? Seguro es un anciano de mil años de aburrilandia-Helga se moría de la risa por su comentario, casi llegando ahogarse, Phoebe también se reía, pero más disimuladamente.

Justo en el instante que dijo ese chiste, llego el profesor un hombre joven, alto, musculoso, rubio, de una piel trigueña que contrastaba perfectamente con sus enigmáticos, deslumbrantes y maravillosos ojos verdes comparados con unas frágiles esmeraldas, con una peculiar cabeza de balón de futbol americano, estaba vestido en un traje caro de color negro que le quedaba a la perfección como si hubiera sido diseñado por los mismos dioses, además tenía la camisa desabotonada con la corbata un poco desordenada que le daba un aspecto jovial y rebelde.

Helga al mirarlo se quedó sin habla, empezó a toser de lo estupefacta que había quedado era el hombre más atractivo que nunca había visto, era como el hombre griego que siempre había soñado, al verlo su corazón empezó a latir apresuradamente, sus mejillas empezaron a calentarse y estaba endemoniadamente nerviosa, nunca le había pasado algo así, al terror Pataki ella siempre tenía bajo control todas las situaciones, en ese instante al chocar sus miradas sólo pudo imaginarse como protagonista de todas las novelas románticas que había leído, se imaginó como Julieta cuando besaba a romeo.

Arnold al llegar al salón, se puso un poco nervioso era la primera vez que daba clases como psicólogo, sin embargo su profesor le dio la suficiente confianza, además con el dinero que ganaría podría finalmente casarse con su bella novia Ruth, se sentía tan afortunado. Sin embargo, cuando iba entrando se encontró con una alumna que estaba burlándose de él sin conocerlo, le entro una furia desconocida y decidió darle una lección, al verla se dio cuenta que era de esas típicas mujeres mimadas y muy bellas, que obviamente por su atractivo los chicos le daban en el gusto.

La miro con una sonrisa galante, la cual hizo que Helga temblara por los nervios.- Bueno clase, les quiero darles la bienvenida a este curso, me llamo Arnold Shortmann, espero que disfruten esta maravillosa asignatura, cualquier consulta pueden encontrarme después de clases en mi oficina y con gusto los atenderé. Por ahora, les daré los por menores del curso.

Arnold hablo toda la clase de los porcentajes y la clase de evaluaciones que realizaría, Helga no pudo anotar nada, ya que solamente estaba viendo embobada al profesor, Pheobe al percatarse de eso, trato de sacudirla, sin embargo nada funciono. Helga estaba en su propio mundo imaginándose en diferentes escenarios con él.

-Ejem, ¿señorita puede despertar o está en aburrilandia?-Arnold pudo percatarse que esa chica no le estaba prestando nada de atención, sólo miraba la ventana y suspiraba de vez en cuando.

-¿Qué?- Helga no había podio prestar nada de atención por estar imaginándolo, ahora toda la clase se le quedo mirando y ella odiaba esa atención, quería gritar, sin embargo no quería quedar en ridículo frente al nuevo profesor.

\- Yo…- Helga se sintió torpe al no poder responder y sus mejillas se fueron calentando más hasta quedar roja como un tomate.

\- Esta bien clase, esto es todo por hoy veo que estoy dando la lata, disfruten su recreo ¿y usted señorita?..-la apunto con el dedo.

-Helga Pataki, ese es mi nombre-al verse apuntada más nerviosa se colocó.

-Bueno señorita Pataki quédese para conversar algunas cosas-

Helga se quería morir no podía quedarse a solas con él, estaba demasiado nerviosa, miro a sus amigos por un poco de ayuda, pero ellos sólo alzaron los hombros y susurraron un disculpa.

Helga miro a todos lados tratando de liberarse, no obstante sabía que era inútil.

Arnold la examino detenidamente, riéndose un poco de sus expresiones eran muy dramáticas y fáciles de leer.

-Bueno señorita Pataki, está aquí porque la voy a castigar por el comentario de hoy-

Helga abrió la boca muy sorprendida, debido a que ningún profesor nunca la había castigado, siempre había logrado salirse con la suya, además que tener buenas notas la ayudaba bastante, estaba bastante asombrada no sabía qué hacer.

-Bueno su castigo será escribir un ensayo al final de clases de 20 páginas sobre usted, su vida, sus sueños, sus expectativas y esas cosas, la esperare aquí para que realice el ensayo a mano y sin colaboración de nadie, porque créame que le ira peor- la miro seriamente atento a sus expresiones.

Helga estaba aún desconcertada ese castigo era más bien una tortura china, primero odiaba escribir sobre ella, segundo odiaba escribir a mano para eso estaba la computadora y tercero odiaba desperdiciar sus tardes de esa manera, prefería estar con sus amigos tomando un helado gigante chocolate,

\- Profesor Shortmann, por favor se lo suplico, por favor déjeme hacer cualquier otra cosa un proyecto o una maqueta, por favor- Helga había empezado a desesperarse lo miraba con cara de cachorro abandonado.

Arnold la miro un instante, sopesando lo dicho, pero finalmente sonrió con autosuficiencia y su mirada tenía una pizca de maldad.-Está bien como es el primer día seré compasivo, tendrá que limpiar el salón y realizar 8 paginas del ensayo y eso es todo, ahora si me disculpa tengo otros asuntos que resolver y recuerde no insultar a sus profesores- y se fue dando un portazo y riendo con maldad tenía el presentimiento que se iba a divertir con esa niña.

Helga se quedó ahí sentada mirando la pizarra frustrada pensando que había empezado el año de la peor manera posible, ya se había ganado un enemigo y precisamente era el hombre más atractivo del mundo, sólo quería morirse, había empezado a odiarle.

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que le pertenecen al genio de Craig Bartlett.**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado, este arranque de inspiración de esta loca cabeza y ojalá me dejen un review para tratar de mejorar cada día más. Los veo a la próxima**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo II.**

 _Nadie escoge su amor,_

 _Ni el momento,_

 _Ni el sitio, ni la edad,_

 _Ni la persona…_

Arnold al llegar a la sala de profesores meditaba todavía sobre la nueva alumna que conoció, le pareció una chica dulce cuando se sonrojaba aunque esos pensamientos, no evitarían su castigo sonrió con maldad al recordar el castigo que tenía planeado; al fijarse en el reloj de la pared, se dio cuenta que por la hora que los demás profesores posiblemente estuvieran haciendo clases, por lo tanto tendría un largo rato tranquilo para poder avanzar con su trabajo, además que no quería llevar trabajo a casa, ya que tenía todo organizado disfrutar de una buena tarde con Ruth, con eso en mente se preparó una taza de té y encendió su laptop. Al pasar un buen rato, entró de repente un profesor, cuando levanto la mirada se percato que era el señor Simmons su profesor de infancia que lucía un poco más cansado que en el pasado, pero aún seguía teniendo esa sonrisa jovial y su típica ropa la cual consistía en un chaleco verde sobre una camisa blanca, unos pantalones cafés y sus lustrados zapatos negros, lo único distinto era que tenía algunos mechones blancos.

-Hola Arnold tanto tiempo, es una sorpresa verte de vuelta en Hillwood. Había escuchado algunos rumores, sin embargo no pensé que fuera cierto, no te veo desde que saliste de la preparatoria.-

-Oh Señor Simmons, estoy feliz de verlo, todos me dicen lo mismo jaja si regrese para poder ayudar a mis abuelos, dado que están muy ancianos para estar solos y además decidí que quiero formar una familia con mi novia-

\- Me alegro mucho, que tengas tantos planes, sabía que lograrías grandes cosas, ahora que nos veremos un poco más seguido deberíamos ir por un café y cuéntame ¿Cómo te ha ido con los de último año que son unos chicos "especiales?-enmarco los dedos al decir esto.

Arnold, se rio un poco, dado que recordaba que siempre el señor Simmons llamaba a los alumnos especiales, se alegró por un instante que su profesor siguiera siendo el mismo.

\- Bastante bien, excepto por una alumna que es un poco complicada.- Al recordarla se formó una imperceptible sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Cómo se llama esa chica especial?-

\- Se llama Helga G Pataki-

-¡oh, ya veo! Helga es una chica grandiosa, no obstante es un poco difícil de manejar, ha pasado muchas cosas a lo largo de la vida que la han convertido en una chica un poco ruda, sin embargo al conocerla a través de sus textos fue una de las mejores experiencias de mi vida como profesor. Ella tiene un interesante mundo interior-

-Mmm.. Que interesante- lo dicho por Simmons descoloco un poco a Arnold, ya que creyó que Helga era totalmente petulante, pesada y atrevida, se sintió un poco mal al pensar mal de su alumna.

.

.

.

 **En la hora de almuerzo**

Se encontraba una Helga muy malhumorada haciendo fila en la cafetería, todos al verla trataban de evitarla, sabían que cuando Helga estaba así, era mejor arrancar para evitar al terror Pataki. Cuando Harold la vio grito -¡Mamita ayúdame!- Huyendo del lugar, ocasionando la risa de todos.

-Ash llevo media hora en esta porquería de fila y no se mueve nada, más encima hoy saldré tarde-Helga miraba mal a todos los que estaban cerca, mientras tenía sus brazos cruzados.

-Helga tranquilízate no fue tan malo, además tendrás más tiempo con...-

-¡Shh Phoebe no lo digas!- Miro a todas partes sonrojada, para asegurarse que ninguna persona las hubiera escuchado- Es sólo un estúpido cabeza de balón, además ¿que se cree? Sólo porque es guapo, piensa que puede hacer todo lo que se le da la gana- Helga se sonrojo al notar que le dijo guapo, Phoebe la observo, pero opto por no decir nada.

-Está bien Helga, sólo intenta tranquilizarte, además solamente será un castigo y nada más- decía eso en el instante que se acomodaba sus anteojos, en eso entro Gerald al comedor acompañado de una chica espectacular, Phoebe miro cabizbaja la escena, sentía celos de la chica. Helga reparo en lo que observaba su amiga y se sintió frustrada

-Escúchame Phoebe, no vale la pena seguir pensando en ese tonto-

-Lo sé, sólo que no puedo evitar que me lastime, mejor me iré a sentar con Brainy, no quiero seguir mirando-

-Está bien hermana, de igual modo me queda poco para comprar, espero que quede algo que valga la pena comer y Phoebe? esta charla nunca ocurrió-

-Claro Helga, olvidando-

Lo que ellas dos no sabían es que alguien las había escuchado.

.

.

Cuando finalmente Helga pago por su almuerzo y fue escoger sus alimentos, se sintió feliz, dado que observo que quedaba la última tapioca y ella amaba ese exquisito postre, sintió que de a poco su día comenzaba a mejorar

Justo cuando iba a tomar el postre, alguien se le adelanto tomándolo, Helga sintió una furia iracunda surgir desde su interior _juro que matare al mequetrefe que se haya atrevido a tocar mi postre._ Cuando giro la cabeza para increpar al susodicho se fijó que la persona que había tomado la tapioca no era nada más y nada menos, que el profesor Shortman a la única persona que no espero, maldijo su mala suerte. Arnold al ver la mano de Helga, se dio cuenta que ella tenía la intención de tomar el mismo postre, medito unos segundos lo que debía hacer y opto por dárselo, como una forma de disculparse por ser tan rudo con ella.

-Toma quédate el postre, si lo quieres- se lo entrego sonriendo en el proceso.

Helga examino la cara de su profesor no creyendo lo que escuchaba, reflexiono unos pocos segundos _quizá él no es tan malo como yo pensé hasta parece amable ¿Por qué me lo encontrare en todas partes?_ \- Esta bien, gracias es muy amable de su parte- mientras estaba tomando el postre desde la mano de Arnold, este resbalo y cayó encima de ella, embarrando toda su polera.

-Disculpa Helga, yo no quería…- la miro con cara de aflicción y preocupación.

Todos los que estaban en la cafetería se rieron a carcajada de la escena.

-Miren Helga tiene chocolate en toda la polera jaja- se ría Harold limpiando una lagrima de sus ojos.

-Que torpe es- dijo sid burlándose.

\- Eso no arreglara su fea blusa- Rhonda miraba sus manos con despreocupación

Helga los observo con su peor mirada y ellos callaron de golpe, todos miraron la escena formándose un ambiente tenso. Helga apretó sus puños con fuerza tratando de controlarse, no obstante fue inútil, lo único que pensaba era golpear a esos pelmazos y a su profesor.

-Usted es… Usted es un idiota- Salió corriendo del lugar, tratando de no llorar, se sentía frustrada, humillada y decepcionada, se fue al baño tratando de lavar su polera, para poder ir a sus clases restantes. _Ahora si lo odio, definitivamente merece mi repudio._

Arnold sólo se quedó ahí en silencio, sintiéndose estúpido

.

.

Phoebe al presenciar toda la escena, recordó que siempre tenía una polera de repuesto en su casillero y se fue corriendo a ver su amiga en el baño.

Al verla de inmediato supo que la estaba pasando mal, estaba tratando de lavar su polera en el baño con todas sus fuerzas, siendo una tarea infructuosa, dado que la mancha no se quitaba.

-Toma Helga te traje esto- le paso la polera rosada que tenía- no es mucho, pero servirá-

-Gracias Phoebe, sabes tengo un problema, en verdad no es que tenga un gran problema o algo así-

-¿algo te preocupa Helga?-

\- ¡Rayos que es esto la inquisición española!- dijo exasperada moviendo sus brazos.

\- Lo siento Phoebe, digamos que hipotéticamente le grite a un profesor que es perfecto, pero odioso, ya que hizo algo indebido ¿Qué crees que debería hacer?-

-Bueno Helga creo que deberías disculparte con él, ya que quizá no fue su intención lo que sucedió-

\- Esta bien Phoebe creo que tienes razón, quizá exagere un poco-

\- Helga eres una chica fuerte, sé que podrás solucionar la situación- la abrazo fuerte para darle un poco de consuelo a su amiga.

-Está bien hermana, me asfixias necesito oxigeno-

Phoebe sonrió, ya que su amiga había recuperado su buen humor, le ordeno irse a cambiar para poder ir a las clases restantes.

.

.

Arnold seguía en la cafetería comiendo su almuerzo, se hallaba enojado y frustrado, ya que él había sido amable con ella para que lo tratara así, por un pequeño incidente. _Además_ , _ya le he pedido perdón ¿Qué más puedo hacer?,_ bufo frustrado moviéndose el cabello mientras más reflexionaba más ganas le daban de darle un pequeño escarmiento.

Estaba comiendo tan ensimismado que no se fijó que una alumna se acercó. Laila lo miraba con una tierna sonrisa y con sus mejillas sutilmente sonrojadas que combinaban perfectamente con su melena pelirroja.

-Hola profesor Shortman, espero no molestarlo- al sentirse observada por su profesor Laila enancho más su sonrisa. Le resultaba bastante atractivo ese hombre, lo único que quería era seducirlo, ya que no soportaba la idea que ese hombre no se fijara en ella, le gustaba que todos babearan por ella.

-Profesor, quería decirle que vi la situación hace un rato y considero que Helga fue muy grosera al no aceptar sus disculpa, por eso como un modo de demostrarle que no todos los alumnos somos mal educados le traje mi tapioca, espero que la disfrute-

-Muchas gracias Laila, tú si eres muy sofisticada -cuando dijo eso a Laila se le calentaron las mejillas haciéndola lucir aún más adorable-

\- Disculpe por mi atrevimiento, pero ¿me puedo sentar con usted almorzar, si no es mucha la molestia?-lo miro con la cara más inocente que tenía y con unos grandes ojos de cachorro que Arnold no pudo resistir.

-Claro que puedes, me hará bien un poco de compañía -le sonrió con simpatía y le ofreció el asiento. Laila se sintió satisfecha con lo que había conseguido.

.

.

 **En la salida**

-Es increíble que me esté pasando esto, este es el peor día de mi vida – se quejaba hasta más no poder.

-Está bien Helga, nosotros te esperamos en la tienda con un gigantesco helado después de tú castigo-

-Si Helga, tienes nuestro apoyo, nunca lo olvides-

-Además Helga eres genial-

\- Si ya lo sabía, gracias son los mejores no sé qué haría sin ustedes- Los tres se dieron un tierno abrazo

.

.

 **Al llegar al salón**

Helga se quedó en la entrada mirando a Arnold embobada, ya que estaba con unos lentes que le daban un aire de maduro e intelectual, no obstante recordó lo sucedido y se golpeó mentalmente una abofeteada.

Arnold al ver que no se movía de la entrada decido hablarle – y bien ¿esperas quedarte ahí todo día?- sintió que sonó un poco tosco su tono de voz, debido a que aún estaba enojado con ella.

Helga al escuchar esa pregunta se llenó de coraje y decido entrar, para terminar lo más rápido posible. _¿Cómo se le ocurre tratarme así?_

-Bueno Pataki, espero que termines velozmente el ensayo para poder irnos a casa, por esta vez será un tema libre, por ende escribe sobre lo que tú quieras sobre el amor, sueños, etc- trato de suavizar el ambiente que se estaba dando, ya que sabía que estaba actuando un poco infantil, se debatió un poco si hablar sobre el incidente de la cafetería, aunque odiara la manera en que ella lo había tratado, sentía que debía disculparse, dado que se sentía muy mal y quería hacer la paz.

Helga al sentirse observada se sonrojo y recordó el incidente de la cafetería y las sabias palabras de Phoebe.

-Profesor, sobre lo que le dije en la cafetería yo…- sintió que sus mejillas estaban muy coloradas como las de un pimiento.

-Sí, ¿Qué sucede con eso?-no se esperaba que ella hablara primero, la observo más detenidamente quitándose las gafas.

\- Lo que quería, decir es que yo…- se sintió más avergonzaba, ya que Arnold no dejaba de mirarla. _Vamos Helga, no seas cobarde, tú puedes ya comenzaste hablar no te quedes ahí, di algo._

\- Profesor yo- cerro los ojos tratando reunir las fuerzas necesarias, para poder hablar- yo sólo quería pedirle disculpas por haberle gritado y haberle dicho idiota, estaba muy furiosa y no pensé bien antes de hablar- se tocaba el brazo con nerviosismo, mirando a todas partes tratando de evitar la mirada de Arnold, sentía mucho calor en ese momento.

Arnold al escuchar eso, quedo asombrado y pensó que tal vez había pensado mal de ella-Esta bien, yo también me quiero disculpar fue un accidente y espero que comencemos de nuevo, ser más amable entre nosotros- le sonrió demostrándole lo feliz que era, porque se habían arreglado las cosas entre ellos.

Helga quedo embobada con esa sonrisa, sintiendo un leve cosquilleo en su vientre y aprecio mucho las palabras dichas por su profesor _¡Oh Arnold! Sabía que eras justo, amable y generoso_ , gracias a esas palabras sintió una repentina inspiración la cual nunca había experimentado y comenzó a escribir el ensayo contenta, sólo quería escribir versos y versos de poemas sobre su nueva musa, se sintió plena al terminar más rápido de lo esperado, al terminarlo lo dejo encima del escritorio.

Arnold observo como sonreía con satisfacción por haber terminado su trabajo, estaba con algunos mechones medios desordenados sobre su cara, debido al esfuerzo. Arnold pensó que se veía adorable de esa manera, y deseaba siempre verla así, al percatarse de lo que había pensado se removió para desecharlo rápidamente - Esta bien Helga, quedas liberada por ahora, espero que hayas aprendido la lección-

-Si profesor, prometo comportarme desde ahora-

Helga se fue corriendo del lugar para reunirse con sus amigos

.

.

 **En la heladería**.

-Hasta que llegaste, pensábamos que no ibas a venir, te iba a llevar el helado a tú casa-

-Gracias Brainy, sin embargo sabes que Helga nunca rompe una promesa, además el profesor tuvo compasión de mí y aquí me ven-

-Me alegro Helga, te dije que podías-

-Gracias Phoebe, siempre sabes que decir-

\- Bueno ¿Dónde está el camarero que no me atiende? Camarero puede venir rápido-

-Helga…- Phoebe retaba a su amiga

-¿Qué? No hice nada- movía los hombros despreocupadamente.

Se acercó al camarero a tomar las órdenes, al oír esa voz-

-¿Qué desea señorita?- los miro hastiado, era el mismo grupo molestoso de siempre, los atendía bien, debido a las buenas propinas que daban.

\- ¿Que me puede ofrecer? Zopenco- lo miro hastiada con los brazos cruzados.

\- Le puedo ofrecer un plato de mantecado de limón, el cual está en promoción el día de hoy-

-Me convenciste, tráeme la orden más grande en seguida- A Helga le encantaba pedir las promociones del día. Todos la quedaron viendo con una gotita tras la nuca.

Siguieron hablando trivialidades con sus amigos hasta que llego su pedido, al probar el mantecado de inmediato pensó en Arnold y en la ironía de la situación, debido a que se parecía un poco a él, debido a la forma del limón que tenía ese mantecado – mantecado- suspiro

-¿Qué dijiste Helga?-

-Nada, sólo que creo que me gusta un poco el mantecado de limón, dijo eso mirando el techo con ojos de ensoñación.

.

.

Arnold se dirigió a la casa de su novia necesitaba un respiro luego de un día tan ocupado y abrumador, al subir al departamento y abrir la puerta, se encontró con Ruth que se estaba sacando los tacones color rojo que usaba con un lindo y entallado vestido rojo con escote de corazón que utilizaba con unas pantis de red y unos aros de perla para completar el atuendo, luego de un largo día trabajando como modelo, al ver que Arnold entraba puso una sutil mueca.

-Hola linda, ¿Cómo te fue hoy? – la miro con cara de embobado, le gustaba cuando usaba esos atuendos, encontraba que se le veía de maravilla _. Por fin puedo descansar, un rato._

\- Bien, sólo estoy un poco cansada, ¿Cómo luce mi cabello con este estilo?-preguntaba mientras movía su cabeza para que se notara el movimiento de su melena rojiza.

-Hermoso como siempre amor- entró Arnold a la casa mientras se iba sacando la corbata y los zapatos, para luego tomar una cerveza del refrigerador y sentarse en el sofá con Ruth. Lo único que quería era pasar un agradable rato con su novia.

-Menos mal que esta hermoso mi cabello, ya que la estúpida de Jenny me copio mi estilo de pelo, ya que lo ubico de la misma manera que yo, es decir se hizo la misma partidura en dos en lugar de hacia atrás, como si ella lo hubiera inventado ¿puedes creer eso?- diciendo esto último rodando sus ojos, Ruth siguió explicando cada detalle de su melena.

Arnold, sólo podía responder automáticamente las cosas que Ruth mencionaba con un sutil asombroso, debido a que le aburría de sobremanera esas conversaciones, luego de un rato apareció la imagen de Helga en su mente sutilmente sonrojada, no sabía la razón de él por qué vino esa imagen a su mente, no obstante le gustó, comenzó a reflexionar de cómo le gustaba fastidiarla y verla sonrojada, al pensar que cosas haría la próxima vez sonrió bobaliconamente.

-¿Por qué sonríes Arnold?-

-Nada amor, mejor vamos a dormir-

.

.

.

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Estoy muy alegre, por todos los reviews que recibi, les agradezco de corazón, ya que me dan el ánimo de continuar escribiendo, espero que sigan dejando más, como recompensa escribi rapido el capitulo, parece que andaba algo inspirada. Además les hice un bello dibujo como portada, algún día espero darles un decente dibujo digital. Si quieren ver el dibujo en mejor calidad vayan a art/Inevitable-749986655?ga_submit_new=10%3A1529125970 ; es la página que seguiré subiendo trabajos, los quiero nos vemos a la próxima :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Lo nuestro fue tan inesperado, que nos encontramos sin buscarnos.**_

 **Al día siguiente**

Helga caminaba a clases inesperadamente animada, ya que siempre acostumbraba andar malhumorada en las mañanas odiaba despertar temprano ,sin embargo ese día andaba contenta saludando a cualquiera que se cruzara por delante.

-Se te ve muy animada preciosa, el día de hoy- le sonrió felizmente, le alegraba que se comportara igual que siempre, ya que desde la llegada del nuevo profesor de psicología Helga andaba más extraña que de costumbre.

-ya sabes Brainy, me tiene entusiasmada las pruebas para el equipo de béisbol, ya que el entrenador me rogo de rodillas que me presentara y además que podre patear muchos traseros muaajaja-se reía maniáticamente mientras todos los de alrededor los miraban raro.

-Helga, yo creo que tienes muchas posibilidades de ser capitana, gracias a tus buenas habilidades, mira hice este gráfico para mostrarte las posibilidades que tienes para vencer a Wolfgang- Phoebe explicaba todo con lujo de detalle mientras le indicaba las gráficas que había preparado previamente en su agenda.

-¿Wolfgang?- respondió sorprendida

\- Pensé que el entrenador te lo había informado-comento inocentemente acomodándose los lentes. Examino a su amiga adivinando la expresión que tendría al escuchar ese nombre.

Helga al escuchar el nombre de Wolfgang sintió un escalofrió recorrer su columna sudando frio en el proceso, debido a que todavía rememoraba lo sucedido en la última fiesta.

 **Flashback**

Los tres amigos llegaron a la mansión de Rhonda a disfrutar de la última fiesta del verano, antes de entrar a la preparatoria. Se notaba de lejos que la fiesta era la más concurrida del año, ya que habían bastantes autos estacionados y la música se escucha a la distancia. La nueva casa de Rhonda era más inmensa y elegante que la anterior, por eso todos optaban por hacer las fiestas ahí y además aunque no lo admitieran Rhonda era buena anfitriona.

-Veo que decidiste asistir, después de todo Pataki- le dio una mirada de superioridad como diciéndole te lo dije.

Helga rodo los ojos con fastidio y no disimulando su disgusto por estar ahí, puesto que sus amigos la habían obligado a ir por haber perdido una apuesta contra Phoebe nunca se imagino que iba a perder en su deporte favorito luchas, puesto que había apostado por macho y finalmente había ganado la pulga como iba adivinar que un novato lo vencería. Además estaba aún más molesta por haber ido vestida de manera tan rebeladora, debido a que Phoebe la había vestido con una polera transparente color negro, unos pantalones negros de jeans apretados que marcaban sus curvas, unos botines rosados altos, su pelo ondulado suelto y maquillada sutilmente.

-No se queden mirando pasen y sírvanse algo- comento, mostrándoles el lugar.

-Gracias Rhonda por invitarnos- contesto Phoebe.

\- de nada, ahora me iré arreglar algunos temas con el dj, así que disfruten la fiesta-

Helga miro fastidiada todo el lugar, ya que nada de lo que veía era de su agrado. En primer lugar, estaban todas las parejas besándome y tocándose muy descaradamente, colocándola en una posición muy incomoda; en segundo lugar, algunos compañeros de infancia estaban bastante ebrios por lo cual coqueteaban con todas las mujeres que se les pusiera por delante y en tercer lugar en ese lugar solamente había cerveza para beber y ella prefería algo más suave como vodka aunque no lo admitiera le daba miedo ser alcohólica como Miriam en el pasado.

Helga suspiro molesta, siendo ignoradas por sus amigos, ya que Phoebe no le prestaba mayor atención, debido a que sólo tenia en mente encontrar a Gerald para dar el siguiente paso en su relación. La habia escuchado ensayar todo el día lo que iba a decir y se habia cambiado mil veces de conjuntos hasta que habria optado por una una polera corta de color azul, una falda negra corta y unos calcetines largos que le llegaban hasta la rodilla, con botines negros, su pelo lo habia llevado suelto el cual le llegaba hasta las caderas haciendo que resaltaran sus finas facciones.

-perdón chicos, pero yo tengo algo que hacer- hablo lo más firme que pudo, sin embargo se denostaba la vergüenza en su voz

\- esta bien hermana, sólo ten cuidado, aquí me quedare con Brainy- lo dijo con un tono un poco molesto

Claro que se alegraba por su hermana, su amiga del alma, sólo que tenia un mal presentimiento con Gerald y no le agradaba del todo, lo habia visto muy cercano a una porrista y no queria que lastimara a su amiga.

Brainy tampoco le daba su debida atención, ya que había bebido bastante previamente y únicamente tenia ojos para Adam que estaba tomando cerveza en el mesón de la cocina.

-lo siento, hermosa pero creo que encontré mi diversión esta noche- observo lujuriosamente a Adam que le correspondía con la mirada.

-Esta bien Brainy, sólo recuerda portarte bien-observo al susodicho y le sonrió devuelta a Brainy,para darle ánimos.

\- yo diría lo mismo, estas muy bella esta noche- al terminar de decir eso, Brainy fue donde el chico de manera seductora. Si bien en el pasado hubiera preferido haberse quedado con Helga desde esa vez que aclaro sus sentimientos con Helga y luego de ir a terapia, entendió que lo sentía por ella en realidad era admiración y además se dio cuenta que prefería más salir con hombres que con mujeres.

Helga al verse un poco abandonada opto por tomar algunas cervezas en el sillón y comer algunos bocadillos mientras examinaba a las parejas en la pista de baile preguntándose cómo se sentiría amar a alguien. Al pasar un buen rato, observo aburrida la pista de baile y además se preocupo por Phoebe, ya que no le había visto desde que habían llegado.

Se paro con la intención de ir a buscarla, sin embargo al tratar de caminar empezó a tambalearse al parecer los cinco vasos de cervezas que se había bebido de golpe le habían hecho finalmente efecto. Camino lentamente hacia las escaleras, subiendo los primeros peldaños hasta que sintió que alguien la empujaba fuertemente contra la pared aprisionándola con sus brazos grandes, al ver al mequetrefe que se había atrevido a tocarla se molesto.

-quítate de encima, gorila-lo golpeo suavemente con su dedo índice su abdomen, provocándole cosquillas a Wolfgang. Le costaba mucho actuar, ya que sentía que todo su cuerpo estaba adormilado, tenia dificultades para enfocar, ya que su vista estaba borrosa y sentía mucho calor en sus mejillas. Wolfgang se aprovecho de la corta distancia entre sus cuerpos y le susurro al oído- Helga basta de actuar tan a la defensiva, sé que te gusto- se acerco a ella con claras intenciones de besarla, no obstante Helga en el último segundo alcanzo a correr su rostro hacia un lado, detectando el aliento de Wolfgang en el proceso, el cual olia a cigarro, lo cual hizo que le provocara nauseas -¿ de que hablas? ¿acaso el alcohol te esta afectando el cerebro?- se cruzo de brazos tratando de protegerse, intento empujarlo un poco siendo en vano, puesto que Wolfgang reafirmo su agarre.

Al verse rechazado agarro el mentón de Helga fuertemente, para alzar la cabeza de ella obligándola a mirarle sus ojos pardos - de esta no te salvas, nadie me ha rechazo en la vida y no serás la primera- se acerco a besarla y cuando estaba apunto de hacerlo sintió un puño en su cara desconcertándolo, se toco la mandíbula la cual le dolía como los mil demonios y se miro sus dedos para ver si estaba sangrando cuando quiso golpear al susodicho, se dio cuenta que él ya no estaba ni Helga tampoco, en su descuido Brainy y Helga aprovecharon de arrancar lo más rápido posible.

 **Fin del flashback**

No podía creer su mala suerte, al enterarse que seguiría viendo a Wolfgang en la preparatoria, ya que había reprobado algunas materias, pero desde ese incidente no se habían hablado, puesto que siempre que lo veía cerca huía de él como un corderito huía de un lobo hambriento.

Brainy al ver la mueca en el rostro de Helga comprendió el por qué de su gesto, el haberla espiado en el pasado lo ayudo a comprenderla mejor que a nadie y además sé podría decir que tenía un don observando a las personas, por eso sabía perfectamente que a Helga le afectada aún lo vivido con Wolfgang, se alegraba cada maldito segundo de haber ido al baño porque gracias a eso pudo observar a su amiga intimidada por Wolfgang, logrando interceder justo a tiempo. El sólo hecho de pensar en Wolfgang hacia que saliera a flote su instinto asesino- No te preocupes Helga, si él muy imbécil intenta algo, estaremos ahí para defenderte- le apretó el hombro, como una leve muestra de cariño. Helga al recibir el gesto, sonrió un poco aunque aún se sentía intranquila y tenia un mal presentimiento que oprimía su corazón, el cual decido ignorar.

Phoebe y Brainy se miraron preocupados, pero optaron por no decir nada, sabían que a Helga le costaba aún manifestar sus emociones, debido a que sus padres en la infancia siempre la habian ignorado y en algún momento de su vida decidio no hablar de lo que sentia para no estorbar a los demás.

.

 **En clases de psicología.**

Laila se había sentado en los primeros puestos, algo muy inusual en ella, ya que prefería sentarse al final para coquetear con sus compañeros. Ese día se había arreglarse más de lo usual, ya que llevaba su melena suelta, se había pintado los labios y acortado la falda del uniforme. La mayoría de los hombres la saludaban coquetamente a lo que ella reía y agradecía con su acento campirano, le encantaba obtener toda la atención masculina.

-Señorita Laila, hoy se ve más bella que otros días-

-Gracias, Stinky a veces las mujeres nos debemos arreglar más de la cuenta- le guiño el ojo seductoramente mientras él se fue a sentar sonrojado y con una sonrisa boba en su cara, siendo mirado de mala manera por Sid.

Arnold había interrumpido la interacción, debido a que había metido más ruido de la cuenta al soltar el libro de clases en la mesa al entrar en la sala.

-Buenos días clases, hoy avanzaremos en la teoría que nos quedamos la clase pasada- les sonrió a todos los alumnos.

La mayoría de las alumnas, se quedaron mirando embelesadas a su profesor mientras él explicaba, algunas ni se inmutaban en simularlo casi parecía que se lo comerían con sus ojos.

Arnold se incomodo un poco con la situación, no estaba acostumbrada a toda esa atención de la población femenina, no obstante decidió no darle importancia y continuar explicando como si nada. Al pasar media hora vio a varios con cara de aburrimiento incluso Harold roncaba causando la risa de todos los presentes.

Arnold se acordó que la mejor manera de tener la atención de sus alumnos era interactuando con ellos a través de preguntas, las cuales solamente fueron contestadas por Laila que sonría con autosatisfacción no había permitido que nadie hablara, ya que respondía velozmente o lanzaba una mala mirada a cualquiera que lo intentaba ni Phoebe había alcanzado hablar

Phoebe sólo rodo los ojos y suspiro hastiada.

Helga al ver lo que estaba sucediendo, descubrió las intenciones de Laila, ella quería impresionar a Arnold para que la tuviera en cuenta, al pensar en esto no supo explicar porque sintió un pequeño malestar en su pecho, cruzo sus brazos y suspiro aburrida, siempre la señorita perfección, tenia que tener a todos los hombres babeando por ella sin importar la persona o el método utilizado. Helga la miro de mala manera, Laila se volteo y le sonrió adivinando sus pensamiento la miro como diciendo él es mío no estorbes, le dieron ganas de replicar de decir algo, sin embargo en el momento que iba hablar-Señorita Pataki, ¿acaso la señorita Laila es más interesante que la clase?-

-Este yo…- se puso de todos los colores al verse descubierta-

\- Este será un llamado de advertencia a la próxima la castigo- se quito las gafas para verla detenidamente un momento.

Helga inflo sus mejillas infantilmente y suspiro resginada,siguió escribiendo en su cuaderno sin despegar la vista de él en toda la clase.

 **Al terminar la hora**

-Estoy agotada, parece ser que mi cerebro va explotar en cualquier momento eso me abrió mucho el apetito-

-Yo también estoy cansado, la clase es bastante densa-

-No digan eso el profesor Shortman explica bastante bien, mejor que el profesor Mario-

-Phoebe siempre defiendes a los profesores aún que sean pésimo- la señalo con su dedo índice

Phoebe al verse descubierta se sonrojo.

Justo cuando iban saliendo de la sala, Arnold llamo a Helga y ella les hizo el ademán a sus amigos para que se fueran

-Señorita Pataki, ¿podría venir un segundo?

\- otra vez ¿Qué hice en esta ocasión?-

Arnold quería reírse por el comentario, pero debía guardar compostura.

-Bueno, estaba desconcentrada y eso no lo puedo permitir- cruzo los brazos

-Pero… si la mitad de la clase estaba desconcentrada-puso sus brazos como jarra en una posición desafiante.

\- Tendré que castigarla nuevamente, si sigue así-

A Helga se le desencajo la mandíbula de la impresión- estúpido cabeza de balón- lo miro enojada.

-¿Cómo me llamo?- enarcando una ceja.

\- de ninguna manera, profesor- contesto lo más angélicamente que pudo, movió sus pestañas rápidamente .

\- Señorita Pataki, mañana estará castigada todo el día, la esperare en la entrada muy temprano- mientras decía eso disfruto como Helga lo miraba con odio y resignación, aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta le gustaba molestarla y ver las distintas expresiones que ella le daba.

 **En el descanso.**

-siento que algún día voy a matar a ese cabeza de balón, cara de mono, ni él ni nadie arruinara mi gran día- golpeaba el suelo con su pie repetidas veces

-Helga, tú te buscas estas cosas-le contesto, suspirando.

-brainy defiéndeme, por favor- lo abrazo protegiéndose de la mirada de Phoebe.

Alzo sus hombros descuidadamente

-los odio, vaya amigos que me gasto-

-sabes que no nos cambiarias por nada-

 **En los vestidores**.

Helga estaba a punto de terminar de cambiarse el uniforme, el cual consistía en una polera blanca con la estampa del equipo al medio, unos short bastante pequeño color azul que no dejaba nada a la imaginación y unas zapatillas blancas.

-cintillo rosa, no me falles ahora, siempre me has traído suerte, hoy vamos a patear traseros- se daba ánimos, golpeándose levemente las mejillas.

.

.

El campo de juego estaba excesivamente atiborrado de personas en las gradas, se había esparcido el rumor de que ese día se daría el juego del siglo, ya que se enfrentaría el terror Pataki a el Gorila como lo habían apodado algunos.

Helga salió de los vestidores apresuradamente para dirigirse al campo de juegos, saludando a sus amigos en el proceso. Se dirigió a las bancas viendo a sus compañeros de equipo y al entrenador que la saludo amistosamente.

-espero que el día de hoy no me decepcionen y que el mejor gane- les sonrió amistosamente

Helga miro retadoramente a Wolfgang

 _Esta vez me vengare, nadie se aprovecha de Helga G. Pataki._

.

.

Arnold ese día se había enterado en la sala de profesores que se daría un gran juego de béisbol al escuchar eso sonrió internamente, ya que cuando había estado en San Lorenzo había extrañado ver ese interesante juego que le recordaba a su infancia.

-Entrenador Jack ¿podría ir a ver el juego que se realizara hoy?-

\- Por supuesto Arnold, tu fuiste un gran jugador, el mejor bateador de hecho sólo superado por el terror Pataki-

Al escuchar ese apellido pensó en su alumna, sin embargo desecho esa idea, puesto que siempre el equipo se había compuesto de hombres algo que encontraba muy ortodoxo.

-Eso lo tengo que ver con mis propios ojos-

.

.

Al llegar un poco tarde al campo se fijo que este estaba lleno de alumnos de distintos cursos, intento buscar algún asiento vacío con buena ubicación y sólo encontró uno cerca de Laila , ya que ella había corrido un compañero para que él se sentara.

Comenzó a examinar el juego y los jugadores que componían los equipos hasta que un cabello rubio largo como si fueran hebras de oro llamo su atención. Observo asombrado y preocupado a Helga. _No puedo creerlo es Helga la que esta jugando ¿será que ella es la persona apodada Terror Pataki? Me preocupa que juegue sólo con hombres es peligroso._ No salía de su estupefacción, nunca imagino que dejarían jugar a una mujer y menos que estuviera dirigiendo y ordenando el equipo.

.

.

 **Media hora de juego.**

Los dos equipos iban empatados en puntaje a 99, ambos capitanes estaban ansiosos, nerviosos y cansados; pero aún así no querían dar su brazo a torcer, querían darlo todo para demostrar que eran los mejores.

Todos los que admiraban el juego estaban extasiados y nerviosos. Los amigos de Helga se veían preocupados, deseaban de corazón que su amiga ganara.

Fue el turno de Helga de batear y conseguir un home, sin embargo también era turno de Wolfgang de lanzar la pelota.

-Preciosa ríndete mejor, tú lugar es allá- dijo apuntando con el dedo a las porristas- me gustaría verte menear tu trasero para mi- le dijo guiñando el ojo.

 _¿Qué se cree ese mequetrefe de hablarme así? Le daré la paliza de su vida,_ al momento de empuñar sus manos y verlo directamente a sus ojos con repulsión se escucha: Strike uno. Se enfureció, por su distracción y se acomodo el cintillo para batear colocándose en la posición.

-¿ves preciosa? Te lo dije, tú no perteneces aquí- le dijo con una risa burlona adornando su boca y aprovecho de hacerle un gesto obsceno con su boca, se beneficio de la nueva distracción de Helga y lanzo la pelota lo más veloz que pudo, escuchándose un strike dos.

-señorita este es su última oportunidad de batear-

-Ya lo sé zopenco- se escupió en sus manos y las froto en el proceso _, no lo eches a perder ahora, es mi única oportunidad de ganar._

Sus amigos gritaban lo más fuerte posible: Vamos Helga tú puedes hasta Arnold gritaba emocionado animando a su alumna y observando con furia a Wolfgang, ya que se había dado cuenta de los gestos obscenos que le realizaba a ella, se sentía frustrado por sólo poder observar y no poder intervenir.

Helga alzo su cabeza para apreciar mejor el rostro de Wolfgang al verlo se burlo de él mostrándole la lengua, este lanzo la pelota y en el último instante Helga bateo la pelota fuertemente, logrando que cayera en medio del rostro de Wolfgang, aprovechándose de la distracción del otro equipo por recoger la pelota, corrió rápidamente sin importarle el agotamiento de su cuerpo consiguiendo un home.

Todos en el campo se quedaron en silencio un segundo, ya que no podían creer que una mujer ganara el juego, al procesarlo todos gritaron, por la sorprendente victoria: Terror Pataki Terror Pataki, mientras los amigos de Wolfgang se burlaban y se rían de él. _Estúpida niña con suerte ¿Cómo es posible?._

-Jaja eres peor que una niña incluso te golpeo-

-Cállate Edmund o si no te pateare el trasero- lo tomo del cuello y lo observo amenazadoramente.

-no vales ni mi tiempo- se fue caminando a los vestidores, escuchando todas las burlas de sus compañeros. _Esto no quedara así, nadie me golpea y me humilla, además de salir impune, me vengare ahora mismo. Sólo debo pensar una forma de humillarla mmm… he escuchado rumores de que nadie la a besado nunca, eso es._

Helga no caía de la felicidad, gritaba y celebraba, mientras todos sus compañeros de equipo la abrazaban y felicitaban.

-siempre confié en ti Helga no dude ningún segundo, lograste dar un buen juego-

-gracias entrenador yo..- se sonrojo al escuchar las gratas alabanzas de su entrenador.

Arnold estaba anonadado nunca imagino que Helga jugara tan bien, quería ir a felicitarla hasta que vio que todos sus compañeros la abrazaban y felicitaban; sintió un extrañado malestar en su pecho que opto por ignorar.

.

.

-Gracias chicos por apoyarme sin ustedes no podría haber ganado, espero que nos llevemos bien en el futuro y ganemos muchos juegos o se la verán conmigo y betsy y los 5 vengadores- los amenazo con su puño sonriéndoles a todos.

Todos sus compañeros de equipo acostumbrados a sus arranques se rieron con ella, al principio les había costado aceptar una mujer en el equipo, algunos la odiaron por sólo hecho de cambiar su rutina, no obstante ella demostró que se merecía el puesto con su gran esfuerzo.

-Helga sabia que podrías ganar-la abrazo Phoebe fuertemente.

-Lo sé, soy genial-le guiño un ojo.

-Helga…- advirtió phoebe

Helga alzo inocentemente los hombros.

\- Hermosa eres genial, por tu gran juego te comprare todo el helado que quieras-

-los quiero mucho chicos- grito y los abrazo

-Me iré a duchar ahora, realmente apesto, tardare un poco así que mejor espérenme en la heladería-

-con cuidado amiga- murmuro al ver a su amiga alejarse.

.

.

Arnold había ido a buscar unos documentos que descuidadamente había dejado en la sala de profesores, cuando se iba a ir a su casa un alumno llamo su atención Wolfgang, tenia deseos de encararlo por lo que había realizado en el juego o mejor dicho a Helga, lo fue siguiendo hasta que vio que se había metido en los vestidores de mujeres y se quedo esperando para examinar sus acciones.

.

.

 **En los vestidores de mujeres.**

Helga estaba entretenida bañándose hasta que sintió un extraño ruido provenir de los casilleros. Se coloco la toalla y fue a investigar el sonido pensando lo peor, que eran ratones su peor miedo. _Por favor, por favor que no sean ratones_.

-¿hola?... ¿hay alguien ahí?- examino asustada por todos lados y al no ver a nadie se relajo hasta que en medio de la oscuridad salió una figura el cual era Wolfgang que la examinaba de pies a cabeza lujuriosamente, se lamio el labio como lo haría un lobo al ver su presa.

-¿te crees muy poderosa Helga?, estas muy equivocada- grito y sonrio malvadamente

Helga tembló levemente al sentirse vulnerable, agarro su toalla fuertemente para que no se le cayera, observo a su alrededor queriendo encontrar una salida sin hallar ninguna, ya que Wolfgang cada instante la iba acorralando más contra los casilleros, logrando incluso sentir su asqueroso olor.

-Eres muy fácil de leer Helga, de aquí no escaparas- exclamo acercándose velozmente a Helga provocando que chocara contra la pared y se quejara.

\- Auch aléjate bucko, ni muerta estaría contigo- grito furiosamente.

\- Eso se puede arreglar- le acaricio con las yemas de los dedos lentamente las mejillas llegando a rosar levemente sus labios. Helga sintió repulsión al ser tocada contra su voluntad, miro al techo rogando que alguien fuera ayudarla.

-no me toques, por favor- pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a escurrir por sus mejillas. Se mordió los labios enojada, deseaba golpearse, sin embargo corría el peligro que se le cayera la toalla.

\- Te ves adorable de esta manera, tan sumisa, esto nos hubiera ahorrado muchos problemas- con una mano la tenia fuertemente agarrada mientas la otra la bajo para poder tocar el nacimiento de sus pechos, deseaba tocar esa nívea y suave piel

-¿Quién diría que te convertirías en todo un bombón? Si eras todo un macho en el pasado- seguía tocando entretenidamente el nacimiento de sus pechos.

Helga gimoteaba en silencio mientras más lagrimas escurrían en sus ojos.

Wolfgang estaba a punto de besar a Helga hasta que sintió un fuerte puñetazo en su rostro y una patada en su estomago dejándolo sin respiración en el suelo– pero ¿qué?-

Parado imponentemente estaba Arnold sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo, sólo quería matar a su alumno, sin embargo se contuvo- Lárgate ahora si no quieres que te mate- le grito con la peor mirada asesina que tenia. Wolfgang sorprendido y adolorido corrió sin mirar atrás. _Me vengare algún día._

Helga sollozo hasta que sintió que los brazos de su profesor la rodeaban suavemente mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro aspirando su aroma enormemente aliviado de haber llegado a tiempo-discúlpame, por no llegar antes, prometo que siempre te protegeré- no sabia el por qué de sus palabras, pero se había sentido bien diciéndolas. Al ver su alumno entrar al vestidor había tenido un mal presentimiento al ver confirmadas sus sospechas sintió una rabia nunca antes experimentada odiaba que se aprovecharan del más débil y ver a su alumna en tan vulnerable situación actuó sin pensarlo un segundo.

Helga al escuchar esas palabras de su profesor, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color escarlata quedándose quieta sin saber como actuar, sintiendo el exquisito aroma que provenía del cabello de su profesor y el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo y decidió abrazarlo como agradecimiento. Entonces se quedaron en esa posición un breve momento hasta que Helga se acordó que estaba solamente en toalla- Profesor estoy en toalla, me tengo que cambiar ahora- la observo de pies a cabeza, dándose cuenta que su alumna tenia razón, se sonrojo y se sintió muy incomodo.

-yoo…- dijo rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo.

-¡dije largo!- lo fue empujando hasta que lo echo de un portazo- por cierto, gracias por salvarme nunca lo olvidare-

-nos vemos mañana- murmuro y se fue incomodo hacia su departamento, deseando conversar las cosas con Helga.

 _¡No puedo creer lo que me dijo! Nadie nunca me había dicho eso, se sintió bien, es decir, no sé que pensar._

.

.

Al terminar de cambiarse, se desilusiono un poco al no encontrarse a Arnold, sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al recordar a sus amigos en la heladería.

Al llegar ellos la observaron molestos por la tardanza.

-hasta que llegas, pensé que te habías olvidado- la reto Phoebe.

-eso nunca sólo que me paso algunos inconvenientes, no quiero preocuparlos-

-Helga nuestro deber como tus amigos es siempre ayudarte- le sonrió Brainy

-bueno, lo importante es celebrar mi victoria y mi reinado como capitana-

.

.

Arnold al llegar a su departamento lo único que podía pensar era en lo ocurrido con Helga y en sus palabras.

.

.

Helga al llegar a su casa, paso de largo deseando únicamente dormir, ya que estaba exhausta de tantas emociones vividas, su corazón dio un vuelco cuando pensó en Arnold.

.

.

 **En casa de Helga.**

Helga despertó abruptamente, por el sonido de la chillona alarma, se fue directo a duchar, para llegar temprano a clases y cumplir su castigo. Cuando estuvo lista para bajar a desayunar, un sonido en su ventana la alerto, fiel a sus impulsos abrió la ventana sintiendo las gotas de lluvia chocar contra su cara, estimo que la lluvia no iba a cesar prontamente.

Se dispuso a buscar en su armario ropa más apropiada para el tipo de clima, encontrando solamente sus viejas botas rosadas de cuando era niña, maldijo su mala suerte, por no comprar ropa nueva.

Bajo a la cocina desanimadamente- Miriam muero de hambre- al decir esto noto que no había nadie en la cocina, Miriam no se encontraba ahí como solía hacerlo cada mañana. Busco con la mirada a su madre hasta que sintió un delicioso aroma en el aire que provenía de una taza que estaba en el mesón que contenía chocolate caliente. Al tomar la taza se fijo que en la mesa había una nota la cual decía: Pequeña dama, discúlpame por mi ausencia, sin embargo hoy me llamo Raúl diciéndome que se presentaron algunas dificultades en un contrato, por lo cual tuve que ir urgentemente, así que por favor pídele a Phoebe que te lleve a clases, con amor mamá. Helga al terminar de leer sus ojos se humedecieron, sintió un fuerte impulso de llorar , trato de contenerlo, no obstante a su mente llegaron miles de imágenes sobre el descuido de su familia incluso llegando a recordar a Bob, desde el divorcio de sus padres no había pensado en él y extraño un poco a su hermana Olga que ahora vivía en Londres viviendo su sueño de ser actriz. Se pego en las mejillas suavemente para darse ánimos, sabia que su madre por lo menos la había tenido en consideración en esta ocasión y eso era un avance en su relación. Decidió llamar a Phoebe para que la ayudara.

-Hola Phoebe, ¿podría pedirte un favor? ¿me podrías venir a buscar para ir a clases juntas?-

-Oh Helga, justo te iba a llamar, para decirte que no puedo ir a buscarte debido a que ya estoy en la preparatoria porque mis sobreprotectores padres me vinieron a dejar, ya sabes les preocupaba que manejara con lluvia, ya le avise a Brainy para que se fuera en el bus- le informo tranquilamente.

-oh está bien Phoebe, eeh creo que Miriam puede ir a dejarme, gracias de todos modos- su tono de voz sonó triste, no pasando desapercibido por Phoebe, cuando quiso replicar, Helga ya había cortado.

Helga corto rápidamente la llamada, ya que no quería que se enterara Phoebe que otra vez vivía esa situación, apretó sus puños con frustración al sentirse abandonada nuevamente, odiaba sentirse así. Se tomo el chocolate mientras pensaba en sus posibles opciones para ir a clases, suspiro al percatarse que la única opción viable era caminar hasta el paradero del bus que quedaba a 10 cuadras de su casa.

Cuando iba saliendo de su casa, saco el único paragua que quedaba que estaba un poco desgatado y maltrecho el cual era de color rosa, se golpeo mentalmente por haber dejado su original paragua en casa de Brainy el año pasado.

Al comenzar a caminar al paradero noto lo fuerte que estaba el viento llegando incluso a botar algunas ramas de los arboles, trato de caminar un poco más deprisa, pero su paragua no la estaba ayudando, puesto que tenia que batallar contra el viento para que no se lo llevara. Lucho lo que más pudo con una sola mano, ya que en la otra llevaba su mochila tratando de protegerla de la lluvia, cuando estaba apunto de llegar al paradero, un perro callejero comenzó a jalarle una de las correa de la mochilas- Vete vete perro tonto, acá no llevo comida, por favor vete- Al empujar tan fuerte la correa de la mochila del hocico del perro cayó sentada en el suelo, mientras el perro huida - Diablos por qué todas estas cosas me suceden a mi- Se paro como pudo y continuo caminando lentamente, ya que pequeñas lagrimas se iban deslizando por su cara, no dejándole ver claramente el camino se sintió totalmente desdichada y sola, se limpio con su manga la cara, no le gustaba que los demás la vieran débil, ya que ella era el terror Pataki. Cuando llego a la parada de bus, su paragua no resistió más y se fue volando- ¿Cómo es posible que todo lo malo me suceda a mi? Acaso no hay nadie más a quien molestar- grito, sin aguantarlo más sus lagrimas escurrieron libremente por su rostro, llegando a hipear en el proceso hasta que un auto packard color verde olivo paro frente a ella.

En eso descendió Arnold que iba abrigado con una parka larga color café, unas botas negras y unos guantes que combinaban con estos y un paragua color azul que coloco arriba de Helga.

Helga al estar sollozando, no se dio cuenta que alguien estaba frente a ella hasta que se dio cuenta que no sentía la lluvia cayendo sobre ella, se extraño del hecho, por lo cual diviso hacia todas partes hasta que miro hacia al frente. Se percato que ese hombre que estaba al frente era su profesor, el cual estaba muy cerca de ella, llegando incluso a sentir el aroma que emanada de él, se sonrojo rápidamente y sintió mucha vergüenza de su situación. _¿Por qué siempre me encuentra en mis peores momentos? Parece un ángel que viene a protegerme._

Arnold se debatía un poco si comenzar hablar o no, no quería asustarla con su intromisión.

 **Flashback**

Arnold iba manejando su auto entremedio de las calles de Hillwood,hasta que algo llamo su atención, admiro una exquisita figura femenina la cual iba caminando con un paragua rosa, se quedo apreciándola un rato, ya que le recordaba a alguien familiar mientras estaba analizando vio como a esa figura se le fue volando el paragua y ella se había quedado quieta en plena lluvia, decidió acercarse motivado por su curiosidad y su buen corazón al querer ayudarla hasta que cayo en cuenta que la figura era Helga la cual estaba tiritando y sollozando, su corazón se lleno de coraje al verla de esa manera y sin meditarlo, salió del auto a cubrirla de la lluvia.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Los dos se quedaron contemplado fijamente sin saber que decir, Arnold no sabia cómo proseguir, puesto que él sabía que estaban en una situación extraña, se suponía que era su profesor y no debía tener ese tipo de acercamiento con sus alumnas, pero qué podía hacer no resistía verla mal, en un arrebato de valentía decidió socorrerla.

Helga estaba desconcertada, el delicioso aroma que provenía del cuerpo masculino, no la dejaba pensar con claridad, _no puedo creer que Arnold este aquí, tan cerca mío._ Sintió sus latidos retumbar en sus oídos, no podía dejar de admirarlo hasta que Arnold rompió el mágico momento.

-Me gusta tu cintillo rosa, ya que combina con tus botas- le sonrió amablemente.

\- ehh..- estaba asombrada de lo que había escuchado nunca nadie la había tratado tan bien.

-Helga, sé que no deberíamos estar en esta situación, pero no quiero que te suceda algo malo, déjame ayudarte por favor- se sacó la chaqueta que llevaba puesta, para colocarla en los hombros fríos de Helga que aún lo miraba asombrada.

-Yo no necesito que nadie me ayude y menos por lastima, no porque me haya ayudado en el pasado significa que tiene que hacerlo siempre-No sabía de donde había salido todo el coraje para decir lo que dijo, estaba harta de confiar en las personas y que estas siempre le fallaran, sabía que se estaba enamorando y no quería involucrarse más en un amor no correspondido.

-Helga quizás me odies y lo comprendo, sin embargo eso no evitara que te ayude, así que súbete al auto ahora- susurro suavemente para no asustarla

-Le dije que no tengo deseos, de estar cerca de usted, debe darse cuenta que es mi profesor- le murmuro, siempre en momentos así sacaba a relucir su lado rudo, su coraza que la había protegido en el pasado.

Arnold la abrazo fuertemente sin importarle que alguien los viera- por favor Helga, sé racional, te vas a resfriar aquí-

Ella lo medito un momento sintiéndose acorralada , además que aunque no lo admitiera le gustaba estar con él- Esta bien, pero nada de pasarse de listo cabeza de balón, sólo lo hago porque soy amable-

-Como digas Helga- aunque sonara un poco masoquista le gustaba que lo llamara así, por eso no la reprendió.

Cuando se subieron al vehículo, Arnold pensó lo que debía hacer, ya que en esa condición no podría llevarla a clases. - ¿quieres que te lleve a tú casa- la interrogo.

-preferiría ir a cualquier lugar- le dijo indiferentemente, observando por la ventana mientras tiritaba levemente.

Arnold supuso que algo malo sucedida en su hogar para no desear ir ahí, suspiro resignado llevándola a su departamento.

.

.

Helga no cuestiono nada en todo el camino, hasta que llego al departamento de Arnold en el cual se cohibió un poco.

 _Estoy sola con Arnold, que es mayor que yo, por qué me **siento tan** nerviosa y por qué me siento tan bien. _

Arnold la contemplo de reojo y se sintió realmente incomodo, _quizá esta idea fue tonta, debe pensar que soy un pervertido, ya que estamos a solas en mi departamento y soy su profesor_ \- Eehh.. bueno pasa, este es mi humilde morada, te traeré un poco de ropa, para que puedas ducharte y cambiarte, para que no te resfríes.

-Profesor, yo quería decirle que..-

-No te preocupes, mejor hazme caso, no quiero que te enfermes- Fue a la habitación a buscar algo de ropa para su alumna, sin embargo toda su ropa era enorme, lo único levemente más pequeño era su polera universitaria ,la cual se lo paso mientras él sacaba ropa para estar cómodo y ducharse en el baño de invitados.

Mientras Helga se estaba bañando, Arnold se dio una ducha exprés y se coloco una polera larga y un pantalón de buzo, aprovecho que se demoro poco tiempo en el baño y se fue a la cocina a preparar un par de tazas de chocolate calientes y saco algunas galletas para acompañar.

Helga al terminar de bañarse examino la polera larga, que al ponérsela le quedaba arriba de las rodillas mostrando sus largas piernas, se sentía muy incomoda con lo expuesta que estaba y con toda la situación. _No puedo creer que estoy con mi profesor en su casa, vestida de esta manera, me da miedo que se aproveche de mi aunque lo dudo él fue muy amable conmigo,_ sintió que su corazón se aceleraba tan sólo mencionar su nombre.

Se observo al espejo una vez más antes de salir con esas pintas, pero al ver que no tenia otra opción salió y se quedo viendo embobada a Arnold cocinando.

-Bueno Helga ponte cómoda en el sillón, mientras te traigo unas frazadas y chocolate caliente. Quería pedirte, ya que estamos metido en esta situación, que me llamaras Arnold.

-Esta bien profesor, digo Arnold, gracias por todo, no merezco tanta atención y además ¿qué sucederá con las clases que se ausentara? No quiero ser una molestia-murmuro, miro sus pies como si fuera lo más entretenido del mundo tenia vergüenza de verlo directamente a la cara.

Arnold al escuchar a su alumna pronunciar su nombre pensó que le encantaba como sonaba su nombre al provenir de sus labios- No te preocupes, les dije que estaba enfermo, así que siéntate en el sillón e intenta sentirte como en casa-

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Hola de nuevo, esta vez subi un capitulo más extenso, ya que estaba bastante inspirada. Me gustaria que ustedes me digan que extensión prefieren en los capitulos. Respecto a los personajes Arnold en esta historia es un poco más osado, gracias a la adultez y Helga es más timida, ya que aún tiene conflictos internos sobre su autoestima.**

 **Espero seguir recibiendo sus lindos reviews que me animan a mejorar y actualizar más rapido, respecto a esto último tratare que sea 1 vez cada 2 semanas hasta que empiecen mis examenes, os quiero :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo IV

 _ **Un leve acercamiento, un gran sentimiento.**_

Arnold odiaba mentir se sentía mal sucio, traicionero; pero ¿Qué más podía hacer en una situación así? Estaba a solas en su departamento con una alumna bastante guapa, inteligente, pero lo peor de todo joven, aunque la diferencia de edad no era abrumante, sin embargo seguía siendo incorrecto estar con ella. Cuando Helga se movió, la polera de deslizo hacia arriba dejando ver sus largas y blancas piernas tonificadas, Arnold no pudo evitar mirar cada parte de su cuerpo, sintiendo mucho calor en ese momento, su cuerpo se estremeció, por un instante quiso mandar todo al carajo, su novia, su puesto como profeso, todo, se acercó lentamente y observo el rostro de Helga y se dio cuenta que su intención estaba mal y descarto todo pensamiento impuro. _Arnold eres un caballero mantente como tal…_

Mientras Helga lo observaba extrañada, puesto que Arnold se quedó parado examinándola completamente sin decir ninguna palabra colocándola aún más nerviosa. Arnold al recapacitar pensó que se veía tan adorable y vulnerable, era su obligación apoyarla y protegerla de todas las cosas horribles del mundo, especialmente de Wolfgang, al sólo recordar a ese chico le entraba una furia incontrolable.

-Helga quiero decirte que si algo malo, te vuelve a suceder no dudes en acudir conmigo, sé que soy tú profesor, pero en verdad creo que podemos tener una relación más cercana, si lo intentamos- murmuro despacio analizando cada gesto de su rostro, no quería asustarla con su proposición, pero en realidad ansiaba que ella aceptara.

A Helga le asombro la idea, pero no le desagrado del todo por el contrario le pareció una gran oportunidad para conocer mejor a su mantecado, porque aunque le costaba admitirlo estaba empezando a enamorarse de su profesor con cada situación, con cada gesto, más profundo entraba a su corazón a pesar de que era imposible o que fuera socialmente mal visto, siempre en su corazón se albergaba la esperanza que la impulsaba a intentarlo; ella era Helga G Pataki una fuerte mujer luchadora de los imposibles. Se sentía como caperucita roja, se sentía como una niña que se atrevía a arriesgarse a pesar de las advertencias; ella deseaba hablar con el lobo aunque este se la fuera a comer, sin embargo quería creer que el lobo tenía un lado afable que nadie se había atrevido a descubrir.

Sabía perfectamente que Arnold era como el lobo, él era el único que podía probarla, devorarla y destruirla a su antojo y ella se dejaría perder, cedería ante él, si él se lo solicitaba.

\- Seré tú amiga, cabeza de balón con dos condiciones-le comento decididamente, mirándolo a los ojos, perdiéndose en ellos en el proceso.

-Helga…- la reprimió suavemente.

-¿desea ser mi amigo o no? Todos mis amigos les coloco un sobrenombre- dijo inocentemente alzando los hombros

-como tú digas Helga-

-Bueno la primera condición es que no le dirá a nadie lo que vio hoy y el otro día con Wolfgang, es un tema muy privado para mi aún y la segunda condición es que nos trataremos como iguales fuera de clases, es decir de forma simétrica yo le diré los sobrenombres que quiera y le hare las bromas necesarias ¿entendido? Es parte de mi- dijo seriamente frunciendo el ceño. Aunque hubiera mejorado bastante al demostrar su lado amable aún mantenía su coraza, eran tantos años utilizándola que se había acostumbrado, ya era parte de ella ser dominante, gruñona y ruda.

-Está bien Helga tenía planeado no contarle a nadie lo sucedido y sobre lo de Wolfgang siempre tendrás mi apoyo, así que si se acerca a ti me dices- al decir esto, sus nudillos se colocaron blancos de lo fuerte que empuñaba sus manos de la rabia. Un fuerte instinto de posesión lo invadió, le enervaba que alguien tratara de besarla.

\- Si quieres tratarme con simetría está bien, ya que yo también lo hare, es un trato- comento, no quiso decir nada, sobre los apodos que ella le ponía, porque le resultaba un poco masoquista de su parte.

Se observaron silenciosamente satisfechos por el acuerdo que habían concretado, nadie les advirtió que ese era el comienzo de algo mucho más fuerte de lo que creían.

.

.

 **Luego de un rato…**

Arnold se sentó al lado de Helga en el sillón, acomodo las frazadas tapando a Helga en el proceso mientras encendía la televisión para ver una película y comer las galletas con el chocolate. Estuvieron un buen rato pasando canales sin nada interesante que ver hasta que apareció una película de terror, al principio Arnold quería cambiar de canal hasta que vio la cara de emoción de Helga.

-Creo que te gustan ese género de películas- comento descuidadamente. Helga se sonrojo levemente al verse descubierta, pero disimulo sus nervios.

-si me encantan, a pesar de saber que son falsas las historias, el espectador está atento toda la película esperando ese salto de adrenalina –explico con un destello de felicidad en su mirada.

Arnold la observo impresionado por la emoción que emanaba al hablar de ese tema, sin embargo él no pudo evitar realizar una mueca, ya que no sentía lo mismo, ese género en particular no era de su preferencia, debido a que en el pasado cuando había vivido en San Lorenzo era muy común escuchar a los lugareños hablar sobre extrañas criaturas que habitaban ahí como los fantasmas, brujas o espectros, al principio había pensado que se trataba de un truco para espantar a los extranjeros, sin embargo al pasar los años había experimentado sucesos que no tenían ninguna lógica, los cuales había tratado de olvidar; no obstante al ver la cara de Helga de emoción, se resignó a ver esa película y se acercó a ella inconscientemente buscando protección,

Cuando la película llego a su clímax Arnold se estremeció y abrazo a Helga fuertemente por la cintura, atrayéndola a su cuerpo buscando refugio, Helga no sabía cómo reaccionar, deseaba quitárselo encima por la repentina intromisión a su espacio, sin embargo su cuerpo la traiciono, deseaba el calor que provenía de él, se quedó tensa por un momento sin mover ningún musculo para no romper el ambiente hasta que mentalmente se pegó una bofetada.

-No sabias que eras tan miedoso Arnoldo jaja- comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-¿Quién es miedoso?- comento aunque su voz tembló ligeramente, delatándolo.

-Arnold no quiero asustarte, pero hay algo detrás de ti- dijo mirando aterrada dónde señalaba con su dedo índice.

-¿qué? ¿Dónde?- grito aterrado, mirando dónde señalaba Helga.

-jajaja eres muy crédulo, Arnoldo-

-¿A quién le dices crédulo señorita?- la observo con un gesto malvado, levantando la ceja.

\- Yo no dije nada...- murmuro asustada, pero fue muy tarde Arnold salto sobre ella y empezó hacerles cosquillas por todo su cuerpo, Helga no podía parar de reír. Arnold disfruto el tacto de sus manos en la blanquecina y tersa piel de ella, mientras Helga también disfrutaba ser tocada por él, sus manos eran grandes, con dedos largos y suaves.

-Arnold… para por favor… no respiro- susurro con lágrimas en sus ojos, ya que estaba ahogada de tanta risa.

-te lo merecías un poquito- sonrió malvadamente.

Aprovechando la distracción por parte de él, Helga comenzó el contrataque y le hizo cosquillas por todo su cuerpo, sintiendo sus abdominales en el proceso. _Arnold tienes un cuerpo muy trabajado como de un Dios griego, me gustaría tocarlo más, pero que cosas estoy pensando, me estoy convirtiendo en una pervertida_. Helga lo observo muy sonrojada, pero siguió con su cometido hasta que terminaron con una posición muy incómoda, ella estaba debajo de él. Arnold apoyaba sus brazos al lado de su rostro para no aplastarla, sus rostros estaban muy cerca incluso Helga podía sentir el aliento masculino chocar contra su mentón, haciendo estremecer su cuerpo, cada segundo que pasaba el aroma masculino la embriagaba y no la dejaba pensar claramente.

Ambos se quedaron contemplando hasta que impulsados por un deseo incontrolable, se acercaron poco a poco. Helga sentía los latidos de su corazón retumbar en sus oídos, ella cerro sus ojos dejándose llevar, anhelaba el tacto masculino, sin embargo nunca llego a sentir los labios de Arnold.

Espero un breve momento, hasta que se percató que Arnold tosió, al abrir sus ojos, una terrible tristeza la invadió, se sintió no deseada.

-Lo siento Helga, no quise…- se sentó de golpe en el sofá, rascándose la nuca incómodamente _¿qué cosas estoy haciendo? ¿Por qué sentí el deseo de besarla hasta dejarla sin aliento? ¿Qué clase de pervertido soy? ¿Cómo alguien tan linda va querer estar con un viejo horrible como yo?_ Suspiro mirando al techo buscando respuestas _¿Qué cosas estoy pensado? Si yo tengo una novia muy hermosa_.

\- eeh.. Helga esto fue sólo el calor del momento ¿cierto? -Aún no se sentía preparado para afrontar los nuevos sentimientos que estaba experimentando, sólo dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

-Exacto, cabeza de balón, esto solamente es un calor del momento- dijo eso en un leve tono que delataba su tristeza y decepción, odiaba retractarse, pero ¿qué más podía hacer? era una salida fácil que tenía que aprovechar, deseaba seguir estando al lado de Arnold aunque fuera como su amiga.

-mejor continuemos viendo la película-dijo aliviado por no tener que enfrentarla aún.

Al terminar la película Helga se había quedado dormida profundamente en su hombro, Arnold al intentar moverse, no pudo hacerlo porque Helga se quejó y se acercó más a él, buscando su calor. Arnold al contemplarla tan calmada, le pareció que ella podía ser incluso un ángel, con sus mejillas sonrojadas, su nariz respingada y con sus largas pestañas. Si tan sólo fueras así, todo el tiempo…Realmente me agradas- susurro comenzó a acariciarle las hebras del cabello calmadamente sintiendo su suavidad, era realmente agradable al tacto -¿qué hare contigo pequeña?- susurro.

-Yo no soy pequeña, tonto cabeza de balón- murmuro en sueños.

Arnold al escucharla, enancho más su sonrisa. Se acomodó junto a ella sintiéndose cada vez más cansado, sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse solos hasta que finalmente se quedó dormido con ella durmiendo su pecho.

.

.

Dormía profundamente hasta que un sonido que provenía de su celular lo despertó, frunció el ceño con enojo, ya que estaba cómodamente dormido junto a ese cuerpo femenino que lo abrazaba y le entregaba todo su calor. _¿Quién diablos llama a esta hora? Estoy tan cómodo no me quiero mover_. El teléfono seguía sonando insistentemente, con resignación Arnold fue a contestar.

-Hola ¿Quién habla?- pregunto somnoliento.

-Quién más va hablar amor, ¿dónde estás? Se suponía que ibas a venir hoy al estudio de modelaje para presentarte a unos nuevos colegas- exclamo

-ehh… se me fue la hora amor, lo siento es que he tenido mucho trabajo últimamente, pero prometo ir a la próxima, te lo compensare lo juro -dijo.

-esto te saldrá muy caro Arnold, mínimo tendrás que comprarme un par de zapatos- colgó enojada.

Arnold se removió del sofá incómodo y observo la hora en su celular para comprobar que era muy tarde, habían estado un buen rato durmiendo. Se sintió un poco mal, ya que nunca antes había plantado a Ruth ni nunca había olvidado una reunión con sus colegas, siempre aprovechaba estar el máximo tiempo posible con ella _¿qué me sucede? ¿Desde cuándo soy tan despistado?_

.

.

Helga despertó al no sentir ese reconfortante calor que emanaba del cuerpo masculino, bostezo y miro hacia todas partes un poco desconcertada hasta que recordó dónde estaba y con quien, se sonrojo al pensar esto último, siguió buscando con la mirada a su profesor hasta que lo vio de espaldas cocinando algo que olía delicioso, abriendo su apetito.

Helga se colocó detrás de él para asustarlo, admirando su masculina y trabajada espalda, aprovechó que Arnold estaba muy concentrado en su tarea y lo asusto

-aaah, casi me matas de un susto- grito

-lo siento, es que jajaja te ves muy gracioso así-se burlo

-sólo por eso, te quedas sin comida jovencita- la reto fuertemente.

-¿qué?- pregunto afligida, de verdad que tenía mucha hambre. Lo miro con la mejor cara de tristeza que tenía, poniendo ojos de cachorro abandonado

-es broma, te lo merecías, ahora siéntate que te sirvo-ordeno

-eres muy cruel Arnoldo- inflo sus mejillas indignada.

Arnold le entrego un plato lleno de spaguetti con albóndiga y un vaso de limonada.

-esto es lo único que pude hacer rápidamente-respondió

Helga probó un bocado y sus ojos comenzaron a llorar de la emoción- ¿de qué estás hablando? Es lo más delicioso que he comido en mi vida, quiero que me cocines todos los días de mi vida, muchísimas gracias -comento sonriente, sin percatarse que casi sonaba a una declaración.

Arnold se sonrojo un poco con el comentario, nadie nunca le había dicho que cocinaba bien, Ruth nunca comía lo que él preparaba, ya que siempre estaba a dieta comiendo ensaladas o smoothie de frutas. Le agrado que alguien disfrutara de su comida con tanto encanto.

Se pasaron hablando durante toda la comida de las ocurrencias que ella decía.

-Vaya Helga no sabía que teníamos tantas cosas en común, nunca pensé que habíamos leídos los mismos libros- dijo con sorpresa en su voz.

-Lo dices ¿Por qué soy joven?- cruzo sus brazos enojada, frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo digo porque nunca conocí a alguien que leyera ese tipo de libros- sonrió

\- Es que encuentro tonto que la gente no lea poesía, fantasía o romance, cada libro tiene algo que decir, algo que contar, nos dan la posibilidad de encontrar un nuevo mundo de sentirnos parte de él, vivir cada historia, supongo que me gusta sentirme parte de cada historia que leo- Comento decididamente

Arnold asintió a lo dicho por ella y se sintió cómodo conversando hasta que el teléfono de ella sonó en esta ocasión.

\- ¿hola?- pregunto desconcertada.

-Helga ¿dónde estás? Te he llamado 20 veces, no llegaste nunca a clases y además tu mamá está muy preocupada por ti, me llamo insistentemente y le dije que estabas conmigo en mi casa y que se te había olvidado avisarle. Además Brainy también está muy preocupado-exclamo.

-eh… lo que pasa Phoebe es que estoy comiendo mantecado de limón ahora, luego te lo explico. Gracias Phoebe por todo, te debo un favor gigante, te llamo luego-colgó

Arnold la observo con mucha curiosidad por la respuesta que ella había dado, pero no quiso darle mayor importancia, ella sólo se rio un poco para disimular la situación.

-Creo que es hora de regresar a casa, ya es muy tarde y Miriam debe estar preocupada por mí- comento en un tono triste, no quería irse nunca de su lado.

-pero, si quieres puedes quedarte y yo duermo en el sofá- sugirió, sentía la necesidad de que ella no se fuera de su lado.

-No creo Arnold, debo regresar a casa, me agrado mucho estar contigo- no comprendió las magnitud de las palabras que acababa de pronunciar.

-a mí también, si quieres te voy a dejar a tu casa, ya que la lluvia ya disipo. Eres bienvenida cuando quieras -murmuro. - ¿quieres que te acompañe?- pregunto

-Ash , está bien puedes acompañarme a casa, es un país libre Arnoldo- comento

-como tú digas Helga- suspiro.

.

.

 **En la calle.**

Iban caminando por el vecindario tranquilamente y lentamente como deseando que ese momento nunca acabara, ninguno de los dos pronunciaba ninguna palabra, sentían que si alguno llegara abrir la boca, romperían el mágico momento. Estuvieron un buen rato en silencio hasta que finalmente llegaron a su destino.

Helga, miraba el portón de su casa deseando no entrar ahí, estaba esperando una señal para permanecer con Arnold, mientras Arnold la observaba sin decir ninguna palabra, él tenía una discusión interna. Al ver que no iba a hacer nada, decido interceder.

-Bueno aquí vivo Arnoldo, nos vemos otro día- decidió irse a su habitación, todas las emociones vividas la abrumaban, cada día sentía que iba cayendo rendida ante su profesor, cada gesto, cada palabra la iban enamorando más.

-Helga antes de que te vayas, quiero darte esto- le entrego delicadamente un paragua.

-¿cómo adivinaste? Que yo…- dijo pasmada, nunca pensó que él le daría tan lindo detalle.

\- un mago nunca rebela sus trucos- guiño el ojo, luego de hacer el gesto se formó un silencio incomodo en el ambiente que Helga interrumpió.

-gracias- susurro y se lanzó a abrazarlo aspirando el aroma de su cuello, mientras él acariciaba su cabello.

-¿Por qué?- cuestiono, admirando sus mejillas que adquirían un tierno color escarlata.

-Por no dejarme sola- y cerró la puerta rápidamente, dejando a Arnold estupefacto. Ella se fue corriendo por las escaleras y se encerró en su habitación, buscando confort, se sentó en la puerta y sus manos taparon su rostro en un intento por tranquilizarse _. Te amo Arnold, mi ángel de cabellos dorados ¿no te das cuenta que me tienes colgando en tus manos?_ _Eres tan considerado, me regalaste lo que necesitaba._

-Helga ¿estás ahí?- grito Miriam, entrando a la habitación.

-Ash ¿qué quieres Miriam?- se colocó rápidamente a la defensiva

-Estaba preocupada ¿dónde estabas?- interrogo.

-con Phoebe mamá-le dijo esquivamente.

-está bien, sabes que puedes confiar en mi ¿verdad?-lo dijo con un leve tono de preocupación, no quería presionarla, pero sentía que le mentía, en el pasado podía haberle creído, sin embargo ahora había aprendido a conocerla un poco.

-Si Miriam, ¿puedes retirarte? Quiero dormir, estoy agotada-

-Está bien cariño, sólo no olvides que siempre estaré para ti-

\- Si Miriam como sea-

Cuando Miriam se fue de la habitación, Helga se relajó, _es un poco tarde Miriam para eso, después de que me ocurriera el accidente te preocupas por mí, él único que ha mostrado un gesto amable sin conocerme es Arnold._

.

.

 **En la casa de huéspedes**

Arnold fue a la casa de huéspedes para visitar a su familia, aprovechando que estaba en el barrio. Ser independiente era algo que desde pequeño había deseado, quería explorar y vivir múltiples aventuras, sin embargo las fantasías son muy distintas a la realidad, ya que extrañaba la compañía y el calor de un hogar. Extrañaba los insensatos consejos de su abuelo y los sobrenombres que le colocaba su abuela, prácticamente ellos lo criaron toda una vida junto a los huéspedes.

Abrió la puerta y se hizo a un costado esperando que todos los animales salieran corriendo, mientras Abner caminaba lentamente, espero que pasara a su lado para acariciarle la pancita.

-Te están alimentado bien amigo-

Abner sólo movió su patita con gusto

Entro a la cocina encontrándose una extraña escena familiar; su abuela partía la sandía con un golpe de karate.

-¿de nuevo, sandia galletita?- interrogo

-Si no te gusta… - amenazo

-Hola abuelos- saludo contento, amaba ver sus abuelos juntos, aunque estuvieran viejitos se veían felices.

-Kimba has regresado, ¿quieres cenar?-interrogo Gertie que iba vestida con un traje de karate-

-Si por favor abuela- Suspiro

-oh ¿qué sucede chaparrito?-

-¿Por qué lo dices abuelo?- interrogo

-No puedes engañarme chaparrito, se ve que algo te preocupa y está relacionado con alguna mujer-

-¿Cómo?..-

-Soy tu abuelo y además yo viví algo similar, quizá pueda ayudarte-

Lo medito un breve momento y sintió que era una buena opción ver su problema con otra perspectiva – Bueno, abuelo es algo complicado es que existe una chica que me estaba empezando agradar, sin embargo sé que lo que siento está mal ¿Qué debo hacer?-

-Bueno, primero no comas frambuesas para la cena jaja- se rio con ganas.

-¡Abuelo! Sabía que no tenía que contarte - exclamo

\- Jaja, era broma Arnold no seas tan serio, en realidad lo que haría yo, es elegir a esa chica, aunque la sociedad, el mundo esté en contra si a ti te agrada eso es todo lo que importa-

-Tienes razón abuelo, buen consejo-

-hehe y no confiabas en mi-

-¿abuelo dónde están los huéspedes? Es raro que este todo tan calmado-

\- Es que Oskar y Suzie se fueron de viaje, para visitar la hermana de Suzie que estaba un poco enferma; el señor Hyunh está en la casa de su hija, se quedara un tiempo ahí, para recuperar el tiempo perdido y el señor Potts está en una cita con su amada.

-Me siento feliz que cada uno esté realizando sus sueños, sin embargo me preocupe que estén tan solos, los visitare más seguido-

-Está bien chaparrito, nosotros estamos disfrutando nuestros últimos días juntos-

-No digas eso-

-Tomen mis chicos una deliciosa porción de sandía-

-No me gusta la sandía-

-Pues, cocina tú- gruño molesta.

Empezaron a discutir y Arnold, extraño más que nunca esas cenas familiares.

.

.

 **En la preparatoria, al día siguiente.**

Helga estaba con sus amigos en el descanso, estos no paraban de interrogarla, por lo sucedido ayer.

-Helga estaba muy preocupada por ti ¿estabas con mantecado?- pregunto Phoebe.

-sí, Helga estuve todo el día desconcentrado preocupado por ti, pensé lo peor. No es lo mismo estar en la escuela si tú no estás aquí- la abrazo fuertemente

-chicos cálmense, en realidad no ocurrió nada importante-

¿Cómo que no ocurrió nada importante? Desapareciste todo el día y coincidentemente el profesor Shortman no llego a clases y se reportó enfermo ¿Estabas con él verdad? - exclamo Phoebe fastidiada, molesta que su amiga no confiara en ella.

-Helga, sé que te cuesta exteriorizar lo que sientes, sin embargo no dudes en contarnos, nosotros siempre estaremos a tú lado ihg.. uh..- le dio un ataque de asma, aunque había mejorado considerablemente, de vez en cuando le regresaba momentáneamente.

-Lo siento chicos, es sólo que…- estaba muy nerviosa, sus manos comenzaron a sudar y miro hacia a todas partes.

En ese instante sonó el timbre que anunciaba el inicio de las clases

Helga celebro su buena suerte.

-De esto no te vas a salvar tan fácil Helga- reto Phoebe

.

.

 **En clases de matemáticas.**

El señor Simmons llego para hacerles un breve anuncio.

-Buenos días alumnos, me siento alegre de volver a ver esta clase "especial", hoy les tengo un anuncio importante, disculpe profesor por interrumpirle las clases-

-eehh.. no importa-

Todos se quedaron mirando entre sí, interrogantes y alegres, debido a que odiaban esa clase.

-Ojalá nos regalen un pastel de chocolate- exclamo Harold

-No es comida Harold-lo reto suavemente.

-Yo apuesto que es un grandioso concurso de modelaje como el que tuvimos en cuarto grado-

-Tampoco Rhonda-

-Dejen hablar al señor Simmons-

-Gracias Phoebe, bueno el gran anuncio clase es que habrá un baile de bienvenida súper "especial" el día viernes para festejar su último año de preparatoria, el cual tendrá una gran temática, será de disfraces- exclamo con emoción

-¿irán los profesores también?- pregunto Laila, con una falsa inocencia _. Esta es mi oportunidad para que sea mío por una vez por todas, ningún hombre se resiste a mis encantos._

-Si Laila irán sus profesores también con el propósito de cuidarlos, sin embargo pasaremos inadvertidos, ya que iremos con disfraces súper especiales- termino de decir el señor Simmons todos se quedaron murmurando emocionados con el anuncio.

El señor Simmons se retiró de la clase, mientras el profesor retomaba la explicación.

-Espero que estén avanzando en el trabajo que les asigne, porque si no, no podrán ir a ninguna bienvenida-

-¿Qué?- grito toda la clase.

-Lo que escucharon quiero ver el avance de sus informes, por eso reúnanse con sus compañeros antes del viernes, quiero el avance en mi oficina tienen hasta el viernes a las 12, agradezcan que fui considerado, él que no lleve el informe no ira bajo ninguna circunstancia, no insistan-

Maldito viejo, pensó Helga, odiaba matemáticas y odiaba más tener que reunirse con Lorenzo, aunque a veces era amable, siempre la pasaba fastidiando, además tenía otras cosas que pensar _¿Cómo ira disfrazado Arnold?_ _Se vería tan apuesto con un traje de vaquero, espera un segundo, esta es mi oportunidad para acercarme a él pasando inadvertida, soy brillante,_ siguió en su ensoñación no prestando atención a nada de su alrededor.

-Helga- exclamo Phoebe un poco preocupada por su amiga. – Helga- volvió a decir sacudiéndola

-¿Qué sucede allí? señorita Pataki, ¿sabe resolver el ejercicio que deje en la pizarra?-

-eh… yo- Helga se sonrojo al verse descubierta en su ensoñación.

-Profesor permítame resolver ese ejercicio-

-Si eso quieres Lorenzo, muy amable de su parte y usted señorita Pataki a la próxima la castigo severamente.

 _¿Por qué me ayudo? ¿Acaso en verdad le gusto? No creo debo ser una más de su colección. Ahora mi meta es conseguir el mejor disfraz y enamorar a Arnold, el único problema es que no tengo idea de cómo vestirme._

 **Aclaraciones: Perdón, por la demora, este capitulo lo escribi hace mucho tiempo, sin embargo no me convencía del todo, además tuve un semestre complicado en la universidad que supere con éxito, por esa razón en estas vacaciones continuare escribiendo más seguido, incluso estoy prensando escribir un one- shot, bueno díganme que opinan, tambien seguire practicando con mis dibujos, él de la portada fue una de mis primeras practicas con el dibujo digital. Bueno, espero que esten bien y que disfruten de esta loca idea, sigan dándome sus opiniones que me encanta leerlas, ya que sé que en algún lugar del mundo alguien me apoya a continuar.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Creo que nuestras almas tienen una forma muy especial de conectarse una vez que se encuentran sin darse cuenta ellas se buscan, puesto que cuando ves por primera vez a esa persona que cambiara tú mundo por completo muy dentro de ti simplemente lo sabes; sabes que ese sentimiento no desaparecerá._

 **En el descanso**

 _Las personas no cambian tan rápido, estoy segura que Lorenzo sólo quiso jugar conmigo, pero no se lo permitiré. Además tengo otros asuntos que pensar como por ejemplo la fiesta esta es mi oportunidad para avanzar mi relación con Arnold, saber que siento respecto a él._

Helga estaba conversando con su grupo de amigos, sobre lo emocionada que estaba con la fiesta anunciada en clases.

-No puedo creerlo, esto es una señal quizá pueda comer mantecado-

Phoebe y Brainy se quedaron mirando algunos instantes sorprendidos, Helga nunca hablaba de forma romántica sobre ningún hombre o exteriorizaba sus emociones.

-¿Qué?- exclamaron los dos al unísono.

-Nada, sólo creo que tal vez deba darme una oportunidad, para conocer mejor a… nada sólo olvídenlo, me dio un antojo- comento con ensoñación, cayendo en cuenta de su error, parpadeando repetidas veces.

Sus amigos la miraron más asombrados y absortos.

-Helga yo…- intento decir Brainy

\- Dije olvídenlo- grito, señalando a sus amigos, mientras levantaba su puño en un claro gesto de amenaza.

Sus amigos en el pasado hubieran caído en esa amenaza, no obstante ahora sabían que sus amenazas nunca iban a efectuarse contra ellos, era un modo de evadir los problemas.

-Helga creo que deberías tener cuidado con el mantecado puede traerte muchas alergias o problemas estomacales o peor aún sobrepeso- señalo Pheobe siguiéndole el juego

-¿Quién tiene sobrepeso?- pregunto Lorenzo interrumpiendo la conversación.

Los tres amigos gritaron al verse sorprendidos en la conversación y tuvieron un susto de muerte.

-eh nada sólo le explica a Helga que le sucedía si comía mucho mantecado, porque está a dieta- expreso seriamente, en esas situaciones debía actuar rápido y creíble.

-¿por qué quieres ponerte a dieta? Si así como estas, te ves fenomenal- halago.

-gracias Pheobe por el consejo- dijo a regañadientes un poco molesta con su amiga, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía agradecía de su ingenio e ignoro olímpicamente el comentario de Lorenzo, no quería analizar su comentario.

-Gracias a ti Lorenzo por el comentario y además ¿Qué quieres Bucko? No sabes que es descortés escuchar conversaciones ajenas- cruzo sus brazos molesta y frunció el ceño al verse interrumpida.

Lorenzo se sintió un poco intimidado por su actitud _piensa rápido_

-eh sí.. Pero te venia hablar sobre el trabajo, para que lo hiciéramos lo antes posible, ya sabes para estar libres y tranquilos para ir a la fiesta- explico

-¡ash! Nada funciona sin mi presencia, está bien vámonos a un lugar privado para conversar, espérenme leales súbditos regreso inmediato-

-¡Helga!- exclamaron sus amigos y ella salió corriendo junto a Lorenzo mientras les sacaba la lengua en forma burlesca, corrió hasta llegar a la orilla de la azotea, donde Helga recupero su aliento, luego de ese trote, se dedicó a mirar la vista de la preparatoria en vez de contemplar a Lorenzo sus ojos pardos la incomodaban de sobremanera, a veces su mente la traicionaba y le mostraba una serie de imágenes que no recordaba.

-¿Qué haremos Lorenzo? – pregunto mientras se giraba un segundo a observarlo a los ojos para luego darse vuelta y seguir contemplando el paisaje.

Lorenzo se sonrojo al admirar su belleza, admiro como el viento movía graciosamente su cabello y como sus mejillas habían adquirido un bello color escarlata producto del trote. _Sé que en el pasado jugué contigo, quería poseerte ser él primero que ganara el honor de haberte besado. Quería burlarme de ti, quería humillarte y ganarme el respeto de todos, sin embargo ahora por tú culpa no dejo de pensar en ti ¿cómo fui tan tonto? Desde ese día no puedo parar de pensar en ti, empero tú no recuerdas nada..._

-Lorenzo holaaa ¿estás ahí?- pregunto Helga moviendo su mano delante de su cara - ¿me estas escuchando zopenco?-

-Eh claro que si - logro decir saliendo de su ensoñación. Se percató que la tenía bastante cerca de su rostro logrando incluso percibir el aroma a fresas que emana de ella. _Concéntrate idiota_

-mm mmm- tosió tratando de disimular su vergüenza

-¿no estarás refriado? Justo ahora que tenemos que entregar el trabajo, porque si no te mato- amenazo observándolo impacientemente, lo menos que necesitaba en ese momento era hacer el trabajo sola, tenía suficiente con todas las emociones vividas.

-eeh no… te lo a puedo asegurar- comento moviéndose para atrás, intentando alejarse de ella, lo tenía completamente desconcentrado.

\- eeeh suena sospechoso- diciendo esto, Helga sin meditarlo mucho le coloco la palma de su mano en la frente de Lorenzo, consiguiendo que este se sonrojara de sobremanera al sentir el delicado tacto de su piel

-¿ves? Tienes fiebres estas todo rojo, mentiroso- lo acuso, tocando más su rostro, Lorenzo le detuvo la mano para que no lo siguiera tocando, realmente no sabía que iba a pasar si lo seguía tocando, le costaba bastante tranquilizarse, quería repetir todo de nuevo, todo lo concerniente a esa noche.

-Helga suficiente te dije que estoy bien, nos juntaremos mañana y avanzaremos, ¿queda claro? Ahora me voy tengo clases avanzadas de matemáticas- murmuro atropelladamente mientras salía huyendo del lugar, no le gustaba para nada no tener el control de la situación

-¡Espera Lorenzo!- mientras exclama y vociferaba su nombre, él ya había escapado de su visión.

-Maldito si me lo llego a encontrar, ya vera lo que le voy hacer ¡nadie me deja con la palabra en la boca!- suspiro- que le voy hacer mejor me voy a biología antes que Phoebe me grite de nuevo – dijo recordando cuando Phoebe casi la mata por decir que era la clase más aburrida del mundo, esto le provoco un pequeño escalofrió en el cuerpo.

Cuando iba entrando a clases de biología sintió un mal presentimiento

 **En clases de biología**

Al entrar se dio cuenta que sus amigos le habían reservado un puesto.

Se sentó con su amiga Phoebe con todo el ánimo de conversar y se percató que Phoebe ni siquiera la miro, lucia distraída y decaída no muy propio de ella menos en su asignatura favorita

-¿Qué sucede Phoebe? ¿Por qué estas así? ¿Qué te hicieron?-interrogo preocupada por su amiga la cual ni siquiera alzaba la vista, observo a Brainy pidiéndole explicaciones con la mirada y este sólo apunto a Gerald disimuladamente, este lucia peor que Phoebe estaba cariz bajo y con un gorro tapándole el rostro.

-Este… Helga luego te cuento sólo quiero prestar atención a la clase, por favor- suplico con su mirada, de verdad que no quería hablar, le dolía lo acontecido y le provocaba mucha rabia sufrir aún por Gerald.

-Está bien- murmuro frustrada, odiaba tener que esperar cualquier cosa en general y más si se trataba de su amiga.

Brainy sólo alzo los brazos, tratando que Helga no le dijera nada.

La profesora llego en el momento que terminaron de hablar

-Alumnos, hoy la clase será un poco más larga de lo habitual, debido al baile, ya que perderán bastante clases-

-hoy hablaremos de las hormonas un tema bastante interesante-

Todos en la clase suspiraron, dado que para esa profesora todo era interesante, se veía que era una persona bastante animada por lo joven que era, pero llegaba aburrir bastante.

.

-Bueno ¿alguien sabe a qué hormona corresponde? ¿Nadie? ¿Phoebe podrías contestar?- pregunto la profesora esperanzada, debido a que era la única alumna que siempre estaba atenta y contestaba sin falta.

-Profesora es que yo tampoco lo sé- se excusó avergonzada y apenada, de verdad que intentaba concentrarse, pero todos sus pensamientos inevitablemente la llevaban hace unas horas atrás y a cierta persona en particular.

La clase quedo en un silencio sepulcral, nadie podría creerlo. Phoebe era la única persona que siempre sabía las respuestas a todo más aún en Biología hasta la profesora quedo enmudecida

-ehh… bueno sigamos, ya estoy por terminar- intento excusarse.

Phoebe sólo se limitaba a tomar apuntes y no mirar a nadie _¿qué me sucede yo no soy así? Mis padres quedarían decepcionados si se enteran que ando distraída._

Helga quedo aún más preocupada tenía unas tremendas ganas de golpear a su amigo y a Gerald.

-Terminamos por hoy clases, se nota que deben estudiar-

Todos los alumnos iban saliendo rápidamente para almorzar, mientras la profesora se detuvo para hablar con cierta estudiante

-Phoebe ¿puedo hablar contigo?- pregunto cautelosa, no le gustaba involucrarse en la vida de sus alumnos, sin embargo hizo una excepción por su alumna estrella aunque no lo dijera en voz alta

-eh.. Si por supuesto- les hizo una señal a sus amigos para que estos se fueran almorzar, empero estos se quedaron esperándola a la salida.

-Me tienes muy preocupada no es común en ti quedarte callada en clases y menos andar tan desatenta, siendo que eres una de las alumnas que más promete, no me quiero involucrar, pero lo que sea que te distraiga que no se vuelva a repetir, por favor- dijo en tono conciliador

-Está bien profesora lo prometo- menciono encogida.

-Me alegro- comento mientras se iba yendo.

-¡Phoebe!- grito Helga mientras corría para atrapar a su amiga en su puesto y así esta no pudiera escapar del lugar y menos evadir el tema. En el pasado había comprendido que Phoebe, era una persona que evadía los temas o los encapsulaba hasta que explotaba.

-Brainy vigila la puerta, ahora mismo - ordeno

-Si señora- dijo cual soldado

-De este salón no vas a salir Phoebe hasta que me cuentes todo, escúpelo rápido-hablo agresivamente, de verdad que estaba urgida por ayudar a su amiga.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando Helga, he estado igual que siempre contesto-

\- No nos mientas a menos que quieras que use mis métodos de tortura y ya sabes a cuales me refiero- anuncio mirándola retadoramente, mientras golpeaba la mesa.

-Apoyo a Helga incluyendo la violencia- menciono sorpresivamente Brainy hasta Phoebe le dio susto.

-Chicos yo… - al decir esto se le iba quebrando la voz poco a poco, sentía el nudo en la garganta como le iba pesando y como pequeñas lagrimas comenzaban a correr libres por sus mejillas.

-¿Qué sucedió mientras me fui con Lorenzo? O mejor dime tú Brainy, se supone que estabas con ella Bucko- espeto Helga vehemente.

-Se lo mismo que tú Helga, cuando te fuiste con Lorenzo, llego Gerald a interrumpirnos y Phoebe se fue con él a conservar sobre el trabajo y yo me fui a reservar puesto- explico.

-pero Brainy como la dejas sola con ese imbécil- se manifestó alterada

-¿por qué me culpas? Ella es adulta puede tomar sus propias decisiones, princesa-

-¡chicos basta no hablen de mí! Más encima enfrente de mi- hablo alterada le estaba doliendo el corazón, como para que sus amigos se pelearan por su culpa.

-lo lamentamos Phoebe- respondieron al unísono con arrepentimiento.

-Está bien chicos les contare lo sucedido…

 **Flashback**

-¿Qué quieres Gerald? No ves que estábamos conservando con Brainy- menciono bastante molesta, no quería estar ahí con él, menos luego de haberlo visto con esa porrista.

-Phoebe, sólo quería hablar sobre el proyecto y quería que nos pusiéramos de acuerdo sobre el lugar donde lo vamos hacer- explico Gerald calmadamente, comprendía que Phoebe era bastante astuta y no iba a caer tan fácil.

\- Cualquier lugar menos tú casa- espeto con rabia

-¿Qué tiene de malo mi hogar?- pregunto.

-Sabes de lo que hablo, en ese lugar van todas tus perras- grito con rubia, no sabía porque lo había dicho, normalmente ella se hubiera callado su rabia, sus celos, pero no lo soporto.

-Por lo menos, esas perras me satisfacen no como tú- menciono enojado, estaba harto de pelear siempre con ella, la amaba, pero ella siempre la ponía difícil, era consiente que lo había arruinado, sin embargo quería cambiar.

\- Ahora, entiendo todo Gerald, no necesito que digas más, en todo caso prefiero hacer el trabajo en la escuela- hablo triste, quería llorar no obstante no le iba a dar la satisfacción.

-Phoebe, lo siento, no quise decir eso, por favor perdóname-

-Si lo dijiste fue por algo, me voy a clases no quiero ir a biología, por lo menos yo si tengo futuro no como tú, eres patético- dijo y salió de ese lugar corriendo, sin voltear atrás a ver un Gerald destrozado.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Al terminar de relatar su corazón no soporto más y se largó a llorar estrepitoso, Brainy la consolaba acariciando su espalda, en tanto Helga enloquecía de rabia.

-¿Qué ese imbécil te dijo que? Es que yo lo mato a ese cabeza de cepillo- grito furiosa, Brainy le ha sujetaba de los brazos luchando para calmarla, aunque ella estaba ganando en fuerza.

-Helga no sacamos nada con golpearlo, hay que realizar un nuevo enfoque para atacarlo-menciono

-¡Nuevo enfoque mis polainas! merece un buen castigo de betsy y sus cinco vengadores, nadie hace sufrir a mi hermana- dijo con seguridad de verdad que estaba muy molesta

-gracias Helga, por apoyarme, pero estoy de acuerdo con Brainy no sacamos nada golpeando a un idiota- respondió un poco más tranquila.

-De nada Phoebe, sabes que eres lo más importante en mi vida y que siempre tratare de protegerte especialmente de tipejos como ese- dijo abrazando a su amiga, la trato de confortar como Phoebe lo había hecho con ella en el pasado, sólo que Helga era más arisca en ese tiempo. _Anotación mental vengarme del idiota._

-Chicas no saben las ganas que también tengo de golpearlo, sin embargo eso no sirve de nada nos terminarían suspendiendo, mejor usemos una estrategia más femenina-dijo con aire misteriosamente paseándose de un lugar a otro.

-¿femenina?- preguntaron las dos al unísono.

-Claro chicas usaremos una estrategia muy antigua, algo que todos los hombres no pueden resistir: la seducción, eso también va para ti Helga- seguía hablando misteriosamente

-¿yo que?- pregunto

-No te hagas la tonta, estas coladita por el profesor, lo único que te impide ir corriendo a sus brazos es su edad, por eso ambas usaran la técnica de la seducción, desde ahora-

-¿Cómo haremos eso?-

-Chicas chicas, eso es muy fácil usaremos una serie de técnicas, bueno dejen todo en mis manos, confíen en mí y vamos almorzar- les dijo guiñándoles el ojo caminando sensualmente a la salida.

Las dos amigas se miraron y se mataron de la risa ¿ellas seducir? Phoebe era muy tímida con los hombres incluso le costaba hablar con Gerald eso que llevaban años siendo conocidos, mientras que Helga odiaba todo el tema de feminidad a pesar de que había cambiado su aspecto físico habían cosas que no había superado, aún se encontraba a ella misma poco atractiva y amachada.

-¿Qué esperan chicas? No tengo todo el día- ordeno

Las dos fueron corriendo alcanzando su amigo y abrazándose los 3 en el proceso.

 **En el almuerzo**

Los tres estaban reunidos en una mesa comiendo.

-Bueno chicas hoy hablaremos de la estrategia y haremos algo horrible-

-¿horrible?-

-si seguiremos el ejemplo de Laila- cuando termino de decir eso sonó un sonido terrorífico y a las dos amigas les recorrió un escalofrió por la espalda

-¿de que estas hablando Brainy? ¿Te volviste loco o qué?-dijo alteradamente, miraba a su amiga buscando consuelo, pero ella estaba igual.

-Helga me refiero a que ella es la perfecta encarnación de la seducción, es decir, pasa coqueteando todo el tiempo, para conseguir cosas incluso ahora lo está haciendo- los tres amigos voltearon a ver a Laila sin disimular, eran bastante obvios y se percataron que efectivamente la pelirroja estaba coqueteando con Sid, le estaba acariciando el mentón mientras se ría.

-Antes muerta, prefiero morir sola- espeto Helga seriamente en tanto se metía toda la comida al mismo tiempo.

-Phoebe…- dijo en un tono conciliador, buscando apoyo por parte de su amiga.

-Quizá no es mala idea Helga, hay que probar un enfoque distinto, ya que hemos fracaso en el tradicional- hablo analíticamente, comiendo calmadamente su almuerzo.

-Además podrías conseguir muchas cosas...- provoco, reparando en que Helga nunca rechazaba desafíos aunque fueran muy estúpidos.

Helga sopeso lo dicho y acepto a regañadientes.

-Podrías practicar con Lorenzo él es perfecto, para que te acostumbres a los hombres y Phoebe conseguiremos un hombre para que practiques también-

-¿no hay otro candidato? Cualquiera, por favor- suplico

-Por ahora es todo lo que tenemos, no hay presupuesto. Chicas el primer será inhibirse frente a los hombres utilizar sus encantos físicos, ropa más escotada, ajustada y corta, es decir, mostrar los atributos que dios les dio a las dos, van a tener que mostrar, pero no vulgarmente sino que lo suficiente para guardar el misterio y que ellos deseen más-

Las dos amigas quedaron boca abierta ni muertas podían hacer eso

-yo no creo… ser capaz de hacer eso, menos con Gerald- hablo tímidamente mirando a todas partes.

-entonces toda, esta charla para nada- suspiro rendido

-Phoebe, tal vez tenga razón Brainy, es decir, los hombres nos han usado, abusado de nuestra inocencia si queremos tener ventaja y contraatacar hay que hacer algo definitivamente- menciono determinadamente, en realidad siempre estaba en una posición desventajosa, debido a su inocencia.

Phoebe sobre analizo las palabras de su amiga como siempre pensó en todas las opciones que tenía, viendo los pro y los contra, al final seguía ganado los pro.

-De acuerdo, debemos darle una oportunidad-

-¡las quiero chicas son las mejores!, vamos al baño a arreglarlas antes que se arrepientan- grito de emoción

-¿ahora?- pregunto Helga, terminando de meter toda su comida a la boca, todavía no tenía modales en la mesa.

-si ahora, porque empezara luego la clase con un cierto profesor que…- tentó

-¡shh calla por favor tonto!, o te moleré a golpes- lo golpeo sutilmente el hombro de verdad que le avergonzaba de sobremanera, es que ese profesor la colocaba muy nerviosa.

.

.

 **En el baño**

\- comprobé, está todo vacío procedamos- miro a todas partes para ver que no quedara nadie.

\- siento que es una mala idea- se golpeó la cara con frustración.

-tú solo confía en mi Helga muaja- rio malvadamente- Phoebe ya se entregó a mi poder, sigue su ejemplo muñeca-

-Es que yo bueno…- trato de explicar Phoebe infructuosamente.

-cierren los ojos y no los abran hasta que les ordene ¿okey?-

-si señor-

Brainy les desordeno el uniforme, les desabrocho las camisas, les acorto la falda, las peino a Helga la peino con una coleta alta para que mostrara su lindo, inmaculado cuello largo y a Phoebe le hizo unos tomates en el cabello y el resto caía libre por su espalda, dándole un aspecto adorable, las maquillo sutilmente para darles el toque final

-listo quedaron fabulosas y no lo digo, por ser su amigo. Ahora pueden abrir sus ojos-

Las dos chicas abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo y quedaron bastante anonadadas, aunque no lo admitieran Brainy había hecho un excelente trabajo con las dos. Las dos se quedaron en silencio escaneándose y admirando el trabajo

-Lo sé chicas soy fabuloso no agradezcan-

-Realmente yo…-

-Siento que me parezco a Olga- comento triste.

Brainy adivinando los pensamientos de su fiel amiga se anticipó a consolarla y animarla, sabía que sus padres no eran los mejores y le habían comparado bastante tiempo con su hermana.

-Helga eso no es malo, pero tú tienes una belleza única que tu hermana no tiene, aprovéchalo- consoló

-Gracias- dijo bajo

 **Sonó la campana cuando Brainy le había acabado de relatar todos los pasos que iban a utilizar con lujo de detalle.**

-A probar las técnicas que le mencione chicas, empezaremos con Helga, ya que tenemos psicología, suerte-

 **En clases**

Las chicas al entrar todos los hombres se fueron a escanearlas completamente sin descaro, incluso Sid que andaba coqueteando con Laila, evidentemente colocándola furiosa.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Acaso me morí? Que veo un ángel- coqueteo Sid

-te ves muy bella Helga como un pie de limón- señalo Stinky

-¿qué te paso Pataki o ex ceja de oruga? – dijo provocándola.

-Nada que te interese gordiflón, gracias chicos por su amabilidad- comento, tratando de aguantar las ganas de golpear a Harold, por su insulto.

Lorenzo no aguanto toda la atención que recibía Helga y hablo sin meditarlo - es obvio que es Helga ella siempre fue bella, tontos-

El halago sonrojo a Helga que se fue a sentar junto a él, para probar las técnicas mencionadas, esto dejo asombrado a Lorenzo

-¿me puedo sentar contigo?-pregunto moviendo sus pestañas lentamente e inocentemente

-eh.. Por supuesto-dijo sudando de los nervios en eso Helga acomodaba sus cosas.

 _Esto es fantástico, sólo siendo un poco linda, tienes a todos los hombres comiendo de tú mano, como esclavos, por razón Laila hace esto, pero en mi vida sólo quiero a…_

Phoebe tampoco se quedaba atrás, Gerald no podía parar de contemplarla se sentía el hombre más desdichado del mundo _¿por qué le dije eso en la mañana? Soy un idiota si sólo quiero regresar con ella, intentarlo una vez más._ Mientras pensaba en eso, se le estaba acercando un compañero de intercambio llamado Ronald, él cual había llegado hace poco tiempo atrás de Latinoamérica; era de uno los chicos más populares del grupo, debido a que era bastante amable, simpático, comprensivo y físicamente no se quedaba atrás, tenía unos bellos ojos azules que contrastaba con su piel morena, también tenía un cuerpo tonificado, él cual provocaba que todas babearan por él.

-Hola Phoebe, te ves muy bella hoy- al terminar de decir esto, todas las miradas de furia se volcaron a ella incluso Rhonda lo encontraba un bombón.

-eeh… gracias- hablo tímidamente, mirando hacia el piso, aún tenía que superar su timidez.

-¿Por qué no te sientas conmigo? Siento que podríamos conocernos mejor- invito galantemente.

-Acepto con gusto- dijo mirando a Gerald en el proceso, mientras él sólo volteaba su rostro furioso.

En eso llega Arnold al salón elegantemente vestido, en esa ocasión usaba una camisa azul un poco desordenada con algunos botones desabrochados, con una corbata azul también, pantalones color caqui perfectamente planchado y zapatos negros lustrosos. En ese día en especial había colocado su pelo hacia atrás.

-Buenos días clases, paremos un poco el escándalo y comencemos de lleno, debido a que por el baile perderemos clases- dicto seriamente, estaba un poco cansado luego de no haber dormido muy bien esa noche, a causa de cierta alumna en particular y justo esa mañana había tenido que ir a un seminario a escuchar sobre nuevos métodos.

Todos suspiraron frustrados, todos los profesores le habían puesto mucha carga académica.

Había pasado un buen rato en el cual los alumnos, ya se sentían cansados y distraídos, la mayoría estaba haciendo cualquier cosa para distraerse, en eso empezaron a correr papelitos con mensajes.

-Pss Helga, toma te lo mandaron- comento Nadine

Helga abrió el papel y su cara se descoloco, ese papel sólo colocaban cosas sobre su cuerpo que vestida de esa manera le realzaba su culo y su bulto, iba a matar quien lo hubiera escrito.

Lorenzo al observar la cara de Helga, se percató que ella estaba alterada

-¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué estas así?- se preocupó.

Helga no sabía si mostrarle el papel, realmente estaba furiosa, sin pensarlo mucho le paso el papelito que le hacía sentir mal.

-Pero queee… esos idiotas ¿cómo fueron capaces?- dijo alterado.

-Lorenzo, cálmate yo solucionare esto- hablo trato de estar firme, no obstante estas situaciones la superaban, no quería que los hombres la trataran como un objeto sólo quería llorar, pero no quería verse débil, porque ella era la gran furia Pataki.

Lorenzo se dio cuenta que Helga no le respondió de su forma habitual sarcásticamente o insultándolo, sino que mostro su lado vulnerable el que pocas veces salía a relucir y que había tenido suerte de ver. Le toco el hombro confortándola y ella no respondió ni reacciono, entonces él osadamente le toco la mano con la intención de acariciarla hasta que escucho una voz no muy contenta

-¿Qué está sucediendo ahí? Señorita Pataki-

Helga abrió enormemente sus ojos por el reto, ella estaba tan ensimismada y absorta que no se dio cuenta del tacto de Lorenzo.

-Aquí no se viene hacer obscenidades, aquí se viene a estudiar, por favor contrólense, al final de clases los quiero ver ambos están castigados- grito y toda la clase se asustó.

 _¿Por qué ese mocoso toca a Helga? Y ¿por qué ella se lo permitió? Es una niña no debe tener novios ni nada de eso. No deben tocarla otros hombres, porque ella es m… ¿qué ando pensando?_

-Clase, por hoy se terminó la lección, así que hagan la tarea del libro que les recomendé desde la página 50 hasta la 90 y el viernes disfruten la fiesta-

-¿profesor va a ir a la fiesta de disfraces- pregunto Laila, harta de ser ignorada por él durante toda la clase, coqueteo, sin embargo él ni se inmuto seguía pasando la clase como si nada.

-eh si veremos- comento descuidadamente

Todos salieron corriendo para llegar a sus casas rápidos, los amigos de Helga se quedaron preocupados por ella, pero ella les pidió que se fueran a sus casas

-Bueno quiero decirles parejita que no me importa lo que hagan fuera de clases, pero aquí no se permiten esas conductas obscenas o muestras de afecto, se viene a estudiar, además que distraen a toda la clase los tendré que castigar ¿escucharon?- hablo rudamente e impaciente, se tocaba el cabello tratando de calmar su frustración

-Sí, profesor- hablo Helga, sorprendida no soportaba que la tratara de esa manera y además lo encontraba un exagerado

-Lorenzo tú castigo será limpiar el salón toda una semana, después de clases empezando mañana, ahora puedes retirarte quiero hablar con la señorita Pataki-

-Si profesor- no le gusto, nada el tono que le hablo, quería permanecer al lado de Helga, estaba preocupado por ella y además por su culpa la retaron, no obstante decidió mejor irse a su casa y luego hablar con ella para disculparse

-Helga ¿cómo es posible que tengas estas actitudes y luego andarte quejando de cómo te tratan los hombres?- hablo sin pensar, estaba realmente enojado de cómo ese niño miraba y tocaba a Helga; se notaba que quería poseerla y eso no lo iba a permitir.

-¿qué cosa Arnold?- dijo, con lo mencionado por él la hizo reaccionar _idiota ¿cómo se te ocurre tratarme así? camarón con pelos_

-Te vistes de esa manera súper sensual y quieres no llamar la atención de los hombres, es que no te entiendo Helga, ayer sufrías por Wolfgang y ahora tú estás así-explicaba más exasperado, señalándola con sus manos.

¡puf! Lo cacheteo- No vuelvas hablarme más de esa forma bucko ¿Quién te crees? Sé que eres mi profesor, pero ubíquese es mi cuerpo y puedo hacer lo que sea con él y con quien sea, ese no es su problema idiota- dijo al borde del llanto, estaba muy afectada sólo quería arrancar de ahí o de todo el mundo. Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, sin intenciones de irse, si bien estaba herida, también quería permanecer a su lado.

El golpe, había conseguido hacerlo reaccionar y despertar de lo hiriente de sus palabras.

-Helga, espera yo fui muy estúpido yo...- la tomo por los hombros antes que se fuera y la volteo, para admirar su rostro y logro ver como caían más abruptamente sus lágrimas. Lo había arruinado, la había insultado sesgado por su rabia, frustración _no sé qué me sucede, no sé porque la trate as,í no se lo merecía, pero al verla con Lorenzo, sólo quise golpearlo. Me estoy volviendo loco._

-Arnold, detente no quiero tú lastima, no la necesito, siempre he estado sola y he sabido sobrevivir bien así-

-Helga no, espera no tienes por qué estar sola no es lo correcto. Mira no sé porque dije todas esas cosas, horribles es que estaba c.. Estaba furioso ¿bien?-

-No sé Arnold, creo que deberíamos regresar a nuestro roles alumna y profesor, por cierto gracias por todo señor Shortman- dijo calmadamente o lo intento por lo menos, sólo quería salir de ahí a llorar en silencio.

-Helga, por favor- murmuro y no aguanto más y la abrazo, no quería verla vulnerable o sufriendo, no lo pensó más y la abrazo tan fuerte, quería protegerla de todos los males y ella sollozo en sus brazos mientras él le acariciaba el cabello y le pedía perdón, al acariciarla su cabello desprendía un rico olor a frutillas que le parecía familiar y no le molesto estar así hasta que cayó en cuenta en su horrible error, se estaba encariñando y él era su profesor, sentía que se estaba aprovechando de su vulnerabilidad.

Helga por su parte se sentía dentro de un sueño, era la mejor sensación estar en sus brazos, su calor la reconfortaba, su corazón aún dolido le decía que era una equivocación.

-Helga, mejor volvamos a como estábamos ¿sí? – pregunto con un poco de ilusión.

-Claro, profesor mejor hagamos cómo que esto nunca sucedió y además voluntariamente hare el castigo de limpiar el salón una semana, bueno adiós me iré a mi casa-

-¿no quieres que te lleve? – pregunto.

-No gracias, tengo cosas que hacer- salió de ahí y corrió lejos hasta llegar a una vieja casa de árbol el cual era el viejo Pete.

 **Aclaraciones: Hola de nuevo, disculpen por tardar tanto, estaba falta de inspiración y además ando abrumada con el semestre he tenido muchas pruebas y aún sigo con ellas, estoy cansada. Sin embargo ahora ando más animada y con nuevas ideas, también estaba escribiendo una nueva historia, gracias por el apoyo de ustedes, siempre me animan a mejorar. Quizá sueva prontamente mi nueva idea, espero que les guste y como siempre acepto gustosa todos sus comentarios.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Viejo Pete**

Hace un poco de frío en la oscuridad, su alma recuerda lo que acaba de pasar, mira hacia todas partes y se asegura que no haya nadie en ese lugar, no quiere encontrarse sorpresas o ver a alguien ahí, subió lento hasta llegar a la pequeña y vieja casa del árbol, seguía igual a como la recordaba; esta tenia algunos cojines viejos tirados en la esquina, también había algunos juegos de mesa repartidos en el suelo y finalmente estaba su sillón favorito un poco desgastado, pero de igual manera se sentó.

Al llegar ahí todos sus recuerdos de infancia le vinieron de golpe a su cabeza, logrando con esto aumentar su dolor, se masajeo la cienes en un intento de mitigar un poco el sufrimiento. Sin embargo, igualmente ese pequeño espacio era su favorito en el universo entero, debido a que en él había conocido el amor de su infancia aquel amor que por más que intentes eludir está presente en todos tus pensamientos y aunque trates de escapar de él, sabes que no es posible, porque si lo llegaras a olvidar, te olvidarías de una pequeña parte de ti.

Quizá para sus amigos su profesor era su primer amor, pero esto no era del todo cierto; debido a que en su infancia había conocido a un niño amable que la había consolado en sus más oscuros días, siempre que se veían se apoyaban mutuamente y se hacían compañía, pero lamentablemente nada dura para siempre en la vida y en un fatídico día de invierno en el cual llovía estrepitosamente, él le había anunciado sin previo aviso que tenía que irse con sus padres a un lugar muy lejano.

 **Flashback**

Era el primer día de clases en la escuela primaria, Helga había esperado ansiosa ese momento, en el cual toda la atención volcaría a ella y no para su perfecta hermana Olga, por fin tendría el cariño de sus padres, el que siempre había anhelado.

Ese día en particular Helga se había preparado más de lo normal, se había despertado temprano para hacerse su desayuno, se coloco su impecable uniforme y sonría a más no poder.

-Vamos Bob se nos hace tarde- grito una entusiasta Helga desde abajo deseaba llegar temprano para sacarse la foto familiar.

-¡Ya voy! Ash ¿Qué le pasa a esta niña?-

-ehh ¿dijiste algo Bob?- dijo una adormilada Miriam, que se estaba acomodando las gafas.

-Vamos, apresúrense- volvió a gritar eufórica

-Miriam ¿en dónde está mi cinturón de campeón? Sabes que sin él, no salgo- hablo un furioso Bob.

-eh.. Creo que está en la cómoda Bob o si no se perdió- dijo alzando los hombros despreocupada, mientras se arreglaba su vestido purpura.

-¡Cómo que se perdió mujer!- exclamo más furioso golpeando la pared y gruñendo.

En eso se escucha el sonido del teléfono

 _Ring ring_

-contesta Miriam, estoy buscando mi cinturón-

-está bien Bob, em ¿diga que sucede?-

-Mami, que bueno que me contestaras, sabes estoy muy feliz- exclamo llorando.

-¿Qué paso cuéntame?- interrogo.

\- Es que hoy daré el discurso de bienvenida en mi escuela, me dieron ese honor por haber ganado varios premios el año pasado ¿vendrán verdad? Oh me sentiré muy triste si no vienen…-

-Oh Olga que orgullo, por supuesto que estaremos ahí- colgó el teléfono.

-¿Quién era mujer?- cuestiono Bob un poco más calmado.

-Nuestra hija Bob, dijo que iba a dar el discurso de bienvenida este año y que fuéramos a verla-

-Que orgullo ella es toda una Pataki… no como otras. Por supuesto que iremos a verla, ya encontré mi cinturón- dijo con el pecho inflado lleno de orgullo.

-Olgaaa, olgaaa-

-ya voy Bob-

-Helga ven inmediatamente- dijo fuertemente

-maldito Bob- musito

-¿Qué sucede?- cuestiono.

-Tú madre y yo iremos a ver el discurso de Olga que dará hoy, así que tendrás que ir tú sola a la escuela-

-¿Por qué tienen que ir?- pregunto con un nudo en la garganta sus ojos comenzaban a escocer, otra vez sus padres la dejaban de lado por su perfecta hermana mayor.

-Es muy importante que en la escuela de Olga vean sus profesores que la apoyamos, además puedes ir sola o con tu amiguita fobi y es la última palabra, nos iremos se nos hace tarde- al terminar sujeto la mano de Miriam que estaba retardada como siempre y se fueron en auto, dejando a una triste Helga sola.

Al verse expuesta de nuevo a la soledad y a la desolación, se escapó de su casa con el fin de irse a su santuario o a su refugio; fue al viejo Pete

-Siempre lo mismo en mi estúpida casa Olga Olga Olga ¿Por qué nadie me presta atención a mí? ¿Acaso soy un monstruo? ¿Acaso no merezco cariño o atención? Mis padres son unos idiotas - dijo gritando retóricamente no esperaba que hubiera alguien ahí, normalmente cuando ella subía al viejo Pete todos los niños salían huyendo, sabían que no tenían que molestar al terror Pataki o los golpearía muy fuerte

-No eres para nada un monstruo a decir verdad yo… te veo bastante bonita- murmuro un niño un poco más mayor que ella sonriéndole y levemente sonrojado.

-Ehh.. ¿Quién dijo eso? ¿Quieres morir? ¿te estas burlando de mí?- anuncio furiosa, mirando a todos lados buscando al dueño de esa voz y su próxima víctima, lo busco hasta que se encontró con una hermosa mirada esmeralda que la cohibió, la observaba fijamente como si pudiera entrarse a su alma.

-No quiero morir, sólo decía que eres bastante bonita, no pareces un monstruo ¿Por qué lloras? Una dama como tú no debería llorar- comento acercándose a ella tímidamente para limpiar inocentemente sus lágrimas con su chaleco color verde que combinaba con sus ojos, la limpio lentamente, sonriéndole compasivamente invitándola a reír con él.

-¿Qué haces?- grito tratando de alejarse y ganar espacio- ¿acaso no sabes quién soy yo?- pregunto levemente curiosa por el atrevimiento del niño, ya que en su escuela nadie se atrevía a tocarla o incluso a mirarla sabían con anticipación la golpiza que iban a recibir de betsy y los 5 vengadores.

-una linda chica, quizás- comento levantando los hombros descuidadamente, volvió a acercarse a ella observándola fijamente analizándola -mmm-

-¿Qué haces bucko?- Al verse observada ella se incomodó y sus mejillas comenzaron a calentarse, sintiendo vergüenza y extrañeza.

-Parece que estas bastante decaída y necesitas a alguien, ya sé ¿qué te parece si somos amigos? Así nos hacemos compañía para jugar y si quieres no me cuentes nada de tú vida y yo no te contare nada de la mía, podríamos reunirnos todos los miércoles en la tarde ¿te parece bien?- pregunto y hablo rápidamente, no sabía la razón, pero le atraía la idea de ser su amigo.

-ehh.. yo no sé- Helga se había quedado bastante sorprendida con la propuesta a decir verdad no tenía muchos amigos y él se lo estaba proponiendo sin conocerla ni juzgarla, no le parecía mala opción, sin embargo todos sus miedos salían a flote, lo miro retadoramente con aires de grandeza cruzo sus brazos buscando confort.

-velo como amigos del viejo Pete, podemos hacernos compañía mientras hacemos actividades juntos lo que tú quieras, podríamos hasta saltar juntos así- mientras trataba de convencerla comenzó a saltar y en unos de los saltos no se fijó bien y se tropezó al no ver un viejo clavo suelto -Auch-

Helga al verlo tropezar comenzó a reír fuertemente

-te ves muy gracioso así- rio.

-jaja que mala eres te burlas de mí, pero prefiero verte así riendo te ves mucho más linda-

Al verse atrapada riendo, se tapó la boca con las manos.

-no deberías taparte, tú sonrisa es muy bella-

-que persistente eres ¿te lo han dicho?-

-Si me lo han dicho bastantes veces, pero hay que ser insistente con las cosas que valen la pena, así que sugiero que aceptes o seguiré insistiendo-

-Mm no lo sé..-

-¿Qué tal si te compro tu helado favorito y lo compartimos aquí?- pregunto esperanzado en su mirada se notaba un brillo de anhelo.

Helga le pareció curioso nunca habido visto un niño como él tan amable, considerado y que no la juzgara.

-Está bien acepto tu amistad sólo con esas condiciones, será nuestro secreto-sonrió por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-me gusta el helado de chocolate renacuajo, adiós te veo otro día- bajo saliendo esperanzada.

Desde ese día se habían reunido todos los miércoles conociéndose día a día, forjando una gran amistad

Sin embargo el aquel fatídico día se acercó demasiado pronto, llovía muy fuertemente en todo Hillowood como si el cielo ya supiera de antemano todo, se escuchaban truenos y relámpagos.

-Llegas tarde Bucko- anuncio una molesta Helga que inflaba sus mejillas en un mohín tierno, ese día usaba unas botas rosadas, una chaqueta morada larga, un gorro rojo y unos guantes viejos, se había sacado el gorro que estaba estilando, estaba sentada en el sillón verde viendo acusadoramente al niño.

-¿y bien? ¿Tienes algo que decir?- hablo retadoramente.

El niño sólo veía apenado al suelo no quería levantar la cabeza y mirarla, apretaba sus puños fuertemente dejando marcas en sus manos, respiraba entrecortadamente.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto se había preocupado por él, ya que normalmente no actuaba de esa manera, él siempre era amistoso y risueño con ella.

-Yo..-

-¿Tú qué? Me estas asustando, por favor dime que sucede- le dio un escalofrió en la espalda tenía un mal presentimiento, quería estar equivocada ¡oh como deseaba con todas sus fuerzas estar mal! Era la primera vez en su vida que esperaba estar en un error.

-Me iré dentro de algunos días junto a mis padres a un pueblo lejano, quizá no nos volvamos a ver nunca- soltó como una bomba.

-¿Que tú qué?- grito, sus ojos comenzaron a escocerle tenía mucha rabia y pena, él era uno de los pocos amigos que había tenido y los cuales hacia que se iluminara su vida, junto a el olvidaba todo lo malo de su vida y especialmente su familia.

-Dime que estas bromeando jaja que buena esa, ahora continuemos-

-Sabes más que nadie que desearía que fuera un chiste, pero lastimosamente no lo es, mi querida Bonnie- sonrió apenado, levanto su vista para ver la tristeza en su mirada, la abrazo vigorosamente tratando de transmitirle todo lo que sentía.

-Clay, no puedes hacerme esto ¿Qué será de mí?- al decir esto algunas lágrimas se iban liberando y su agarre se hacía más intenso.

-Ten por seguro que algún día te volveré a encontrar, ya que somos Bonnie y Clay, ¿recuerdas? los mejores maleantes del país y el día que nos volvamos a ver nos reiremos de todo esto, solo será un tiempo ¿bien?-

-¿Me lo prometes?-

-Te lo prometo, por eso hoy haremos un juramento en el cual prometamos que nunca nos olvidaremos el uno del otro y para sellar este trato; toma traje esto, son unos collares para los dos- le paso delicadamente un collar con forma de corazón bañado en oro el cual decía Clay mientras le mostraba que él tenía un collar que decía Bonnie.

-Eres un idiota ¿sabías?-

-Sí, pero tú idiota- sonrió.

Jugaron toda la tarde hasta que se tuvo que ir y no regreso más, Helga visitaba el árbol todos los miércoles sin falta anhelando su regreso hasta que se rindo y no quiso regresar más, pero ese día había decido visitar el lugar.

Pensaba que él era una simple amistad, un tiempo de paz, no obstante cuando no pudo verlo más, entonces se dio cuenta que se había enamorado, comprendió que eran esos nuevos sentimientos tan confusos y tan extraños, se prometió esperarlo y darle su primer beso; todo eso cambio cuando conoció a su profesor.

 _Un día conoces alguien que te cambia la vida sin avisar y se va. No se queda porque no puede o no debe, pero su recuerdo permanece._

 **Fin del flashback**

 **En el presente**

-ya basta Helga no puedo creer que te la pases llorando no eres así y menos por un hombre que no vale la pena, a penas lo conoces y además está prohibido es tú profesor y no se compara con él… bueno nadie se compara con él- dijo sonriendo ante su último pensamiento.

-Hace tiempo que no venía a este lugar, no quiero recordar a la persona que alguna vez me hizo sentir plena ¿por qué tuviste que irte de mi lado?- pregunto sabiendo que nadie le iba a contestar o eso pensó, mientras jugaba con su collar… añorando sus días de infancia y lamentándose nunca haberle preguntado su nombre o algún dato relevante. Sabía que ella misma se lo solicito para mantener el misterio y además no quería que él se enterara de quien era ell mantenerlo en secreto en su momento fue genial, pero ahora sólo sentía arrepentimiento quería contactarlo y volver a verlo.

-Helga ¿Estás aquí?- se escuchó una voz masculina cansada

-Eh… ¿Quién es?- pregunto cautelosa dándose vuelta, asustada de verse descubierta.

Arnold suspiro luego de la carrera que se había pegado para alcanzarla, había visto su mirada y como le había mentido, se notaba destrozada y decaída, se sentía terriblemente mal sabía que le había causado todo ese daño, por sus estúpidos celos. _¿por qué soy así? Se supone que tengo que proteger a mis alumnos no hacerlos sufrir y menos debo sentir celos, si tengo pareja, entonces ¿Por qué la encuentro sin buscarla?_

-Helga, por favor acércate quiero decirte que fui un idiota, no debí tratarse así bajo ninguna circunstancia- dijo sonando sumamente arrepentido.

-Arnold ¿eres tú? ¿Qué quieres? Ya te dije que mantendremos una estricta relación entre profesor y alumna, olvídate de mí, por favor- dijo lo último como una leve suplica, quería romperse a llorar de nuevo, empero no quería que la viera de esa manera, no dos veces en un mismo día, ella era valiente y decidida no alguien que se destrozaba a cada instante.

-Helga no tiene por qué ser así, además deseo protegerte y entiendo que no quieras verme, pero por favor volvamos a intentarlo, por favor como amigos-

-Yo lo lamento-

Helga se acercó ante la súplica de Arnold, quería ver si efectivamente se sentía tan destrozado como ella, se acercó cautelosa con miles de dudas en su cabeza hasta que se paró frente a él, lo contemplo y empezó a escanearlo se fijó que su ropa estaba desarreglada por la carrera que había realizado, su cara reflejaba angustia y arrepentimiento, sus ojos estaban un poco rojos, sus labios entre abiertos y sus mejillas rojas, al verlo de esa manera ella se conmovió, quería borrar su preocupación, su dolor, quería consolarlo; de a poco sus manos acariciaron sus mejillas sumamente despacio, tomándose su tiempo

Él por su puesto se asombró por el arrebato de la muchacha, pero no la detuvo al contrario cerro los ojos disfrutando la deliciosa caricia.

Ella siguió pausadamente acariciando y gozando el momento, anhelaba poder olvidar todas las estúpidas formalidades, los limites y sólo deseaba dejarse llevar…

-Arnold…- musito lentamente, sin analizarlo se acercó a él para poder contemplarlo.

-Helga yo…- suspiro, le limpio su rostro con su camisa y el abrazo, sintiendo su aroma, su presencia, acallando por algunos instantes su moral.

Helga sintió un deja vú al ver los actos de Arnold, recordándole perdido, se sintió abrumada quería callar sus pensamiento, entonces sin meditarlo se dejó llevar, se acercó de puntitas al rostro de Arnold y le agarro la cabeza para besarlo apasionadamente dejando en evidencia todos sus sentimientos, sabía que se iba arrepentir y por un momento nada le importo, sólo quería sentir, su cuerpo entero se estremeció sintiendo una corriente eléctrica corriéndole cada centímetro de su cuerpo, su estómago estaba vuelto loco, sus mejillas se calentaron a más no poder.

Arnold se vio desprevenido a esas acciones, pero no le importo en absoluto, acepto gustoso su beso sin analizar nada, comenzó a besarla sintiendo que sus labios era lo que siempre había buscado y anhelado, quería más, demanda su lengua, su sabor, agarro su nuca para darle más agarre al beso. Abrió su boca para explorarla, saborearla y disfrutarla a gusto, se notaba que ella era inexperta, sin embargo no le importo en lo más mínimo, siguió besándola hasta quedarse sin aliento. Sus manos empezaron a recorrerla, tenía una imperiosa necesidad de tener más de ella, quería poseerla como si hubieran despertado a un animal.

Helga se separó de golpee, no estaba preparada para avanzar más , lo miro asustada y expectante recobrando el aliento, el beso había sido todo lo que había esperado y más, no obstante se sentía mal, por haber traicionado a su Clay y más aún en su lugar especial.

-Lo lamento Arnold… eh tengo mucho que pensar-

Arnold al despertar del trance, se llenó de arrepentimiento.

-Discúlpame fui un idiota no debí besarte, sólo fue…-

-un calor del momento como siempre y lo entiendo, adiós Arnold- se fue sin voltear hacia atrás, porque sabía que si lo miraba correría a sus brazos y aunque su corazón gritaba que regresara su mente le decía que era mala idea.

.

.

Arnold se quedó ahí solo, repasando todo lo ocurrido, quería meditar lo que iba hacer

-Helga.. Sacas un lado desconocido de mí, mi mente me pide que vaya a buscarte donde sea que estés, sin importarme nada- dijo agachando la mirada _soy un idiota, de nuevo la deje ir y la bese siendo que tengo novia ¿qué le diré a Ruth?_

Suena el teléfono

-Si ¿diga?-

-Arnold mi amor ¿dónde estás? Te tengo una sorpresa esta noche, ya que no hemos podido estar a solas-

-esta noche, no puedo Ruth, tengo mucho trabajo por hacer-

-Nunca puedes Arnold, por favor sólo esta noche-

-De verdad no puedo, quizá mañana, adiós Ruth-

-pero Arn- y él corto el teléfono tenía mucho que pensar no podía estar ni cerca de Ruth la había traicionado.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo VII**

 **La vida seguirá siempre, pero sigue un poco mas triste desde que no tengo tú calor, tus caricias o tus besos.**

Salí del viejo Pete y camine con un nuevo animo vigorizante, era mi primer beso y fue más espectacular de lo que soñé o pude imaginar, donde fuera veía tú rostro, despierta o en mis sueños, te veo intensamente; pasó frente a la frutería y veo que está lleno de limones que me recuerdan a tú cabeza en forma de balón, sigo caminando y veo una florería llena de distintos tipos de plantas y hay una en especial que llama mi atención, me quedé un rato viéndola y sonrió inconscientemente, voy a ver el rio en el cual aparecen unas sombras que se parecen a ti.

¿La vida me estará dando una nueva oportunidad de amar? …

-Helga ¿eres tú? - alguien me pregunta, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-Oh Lorenzo, discúlpame se me olvidó que teníamos que terminar el proyecto de matemáticas y además que tenía que llamarte, que descuido de mi parte jajaja- conteste sin mucha meditación, no estaba prestándole atención realmente, me quería ir rápido

Él me observo extrañado y se quedó estático un momento, luego comenzó a reír- Helga, podemos terminarlo mañana si deseas, lo que sea más conveniente para una linda dama como tú - dijo besando mi mano, esta vez no le hice el quite estaba de tan buen humor que ni Lorenzo podrá quitarme el gusto.

-Esta bien Lorenzo, lo mejor será que avance la materia y mañana lo juntamos, para terminar más rápido, no quiero perderme el baile- dije seriamente

\- ¿dijiste ir al baile? ¿desde cuando vas a bailes? Desde que te conozco siempre tienen que obligarte a ir- me cuestiono con cara de confusión, no me di cuenta de que mencione el baile, claro que quería ir y así poder estar con Arnold y quizá seguir nuestro pequeño romance, sin embargo, no podía delatarme.

-Claro que iré al baile, es que Phoebe me obligo a ir, ya sabes las cosas que uno debe hacer por amistad, espera ¿Por qué te estoy explicando esto? ¿acaso estoy en un interrogatorio de la santa inquisición? ¿Qué es esto? Me voy - grité furiosa y seguí mi camino ignorando a Lorenzo que se quedó atrás. Sali marchando con mis puños apretados, muy dramáticamente debía actuar como siempre.

Cuando estaba avanzado hacia mi destino siento una fuerza que me hala hacia atrás, era Lorenzo observándome intimidadoramente entre confundido y analítico, me seguía mirando, haciendo su agarre más fuerte en mi brazo, eso provoco que me estremeciera nunca había visto Lorenzo de esa manera, realmente me había quedado estática sin saber que hacer - ¿Qué sucede Lorenzo? - pregunte un poco asustada, disimule mi voz como pude.

\- ¿Por qué me ignoras Helga? Sabes que me preocupo por ti, no lo olvides nunca- menciono firmemente, trague fuerte, de verdad me había impactado, pero no lo iba a demostrar y utilice mi coraza.

\- ¿A qué viene esto ahora? ¿Qué bicho te pico? Déjame en paz, Bucko- hablé fuerte, soltándome de su agarre, nadie intimida a Helga G Pataki, al soltarme me fui de ese lugar dejándolo solo, por suerte él no siguió insistiendo.

.

.

.

Al llegar a mi hogar, tenía unas enormes ganas de gritar de felicidad, todo me parecía color de rosa, a pesar del incidente con Lorenzo que no quise seguir sobre analizando.

-Miriam, ya regresé- grité a todo pulmón

-Damisela ¿dónde estabas? ¿qué son estas horas de llegada? - cuestionó y me reprimido mi madre, me pareció un gesto extraño, antes nunca notaba ni siquiera mi existencia y ahora me apremia.

-Miriam acuérdate que hoy tenía que realizar mi proyecto de matemáticas, si te lo había comentado ¿no te acuerdas? - comente descuidadamente sin darle mayor importancia.

Miriam también se me quedó mirando extraño ¿acaso no puede ser amable por un día? Es sólo que mi corazón está lleno de goce, se que dijo que era el calor del momento, sin embargo, es un inicio, esto significa que siente algo por mí, no me ve sólo como a una niña desamparada que debe proteger, me desea como a una mujer, debo seguir seduciéndolo.

-Esta bien pequeña dama, se me había olvidado tú comentario, te había preparado la cena, pero esta se enfrió, así que puedes calentarla en el microondas, porque me iré acostar, mañana tengo otra reunión urgente, quizá deba viajar algunos días ¿no te preocupa verdad?-

\- No te preocupes, sabes que puedo cuidarme sola-

\- Este bien cariño, eso si nada de fiestas, ni chicos y esas cosas- dijo besándome la frente yéndose acostar.

Me fui a calentar la cena que Miriam me había dejado, cuando salió el olor del microondas, me di cuenta lo hambrienta que estaba, antes no le prestaba mucha atención a mi hambre, ya que permanecía muchas horas en hambruna.

Al terminar de cenar, refregué la loza y subí contenta a mi habitación, busque rápidamente mi libreta rosa, en el cual tenia miles de poemas dedicados a Clay, observe mi collar y me lo saque y lo guarde en un pequeño cofre- Creo que tengo que dejarte ir, mañana comprare una nueva libreta rosa. Además, justo tengo clases con Arnold mañana, debe ser una señal, con ese último pensamiento, me voy a dormir

.

.

Desperté feliz, apague el despertador antes que sonara, no andaba perezosa, me fui a bañar y a ponerme rápidamente el uniforme, me lo puse tan deprisa que no anote que tenía mal abotona la camisa hasta que Miriam me lo señalo en el desayuno el cual devore

-¿Qué sucede Helga? ¿Por qué estas tan apurada en la mañana? - interrogo Miriam suspicazmente bebiendo su café diario.

-Es que quede de acuerdo con Phoebe sobre ver algunos detalles de…- no sabia que inventar observe a todas partes por busca de respuestas hasta que se me ocurrió algo brillante- tengo que ver los detalles sobre mi disfraz del baile-

-¿baile?- Miriam abrió un poco su mirada adormilada, quizá se sorprendió que dijera baile, pero en realidad sonrió maternalmente y no me cuestiono nada- Esta bien cariño, te dejare dinero para que compres lo que quieras, respecto a mi viaje te llamare, para ver si tengo que ir-

\- Gracias Miriam, mejor me voy no quiero hacer esperar a mis amigos-

-Adiós, cariño- se despidió un poco triste, no obstante, ¿Qué es mas esperaba? Son muchos años de traumas que no son fáciles de olvidar.

.

.

 **Pórtico de Phoebe**

Cuando llegue relativamente temprano mis amigos quedaron sorprendidos

-Wow Helga ¿Qué ha pasado que llegas a estas horas? No quiero que haya un terremoto hoy día- se burló Brainy

-Que mal hablado eres, si no fueras mi amigo te golpearía- le golpee suavemente el brazo en un gesto de amistad.

-Hola chicos hermosos ¡wow Helga que temprano! - exclamo Phoebe también sorprendida, ella venia perfectamente arreglada incluso más de lo normal con su cabello alisado y maquillada.

\- ¿acaso todos van a opinar lo mismo? - pregunte un poco enfadada, cruzándome los brazos

\- Es que Helga debes entendernos es sorprendente, espera un momento… ¡Phoebe fue expresiva! - dijo Brainy mirando rápidamente a Phoebe que se veía contenta.

-Es verdad, que sucede hermana ¿este es el mundo al revés? ¿Qué sucede? Y quiero respuestas ahora mismo- demande.

-Nada metiches, sólo estuve conversando con Ronald y descubrí que tenemos muchas cosas en común y tal vez vayamos juntos al baile- dijo emocionada como niña pequeña, me siento tan contenta por ella, siempre andaba cabizbaja por culpa del cabeza de espagueti al ser tan poco decidido, si no le gustara a Phoebe lo hubiera golpeado hace rato.

-Me alegro de que todo salga bien para todos- comente

\- ¿así que algo ha pasado en tu vida amorosa? - cuestiono perspicaz Phoebe mirándome fijamente bajando sus anteojos.

-¿Qué? No nada nada, no ha pasado simplemente nada- dije rápidamente escapándome hacia el auto para irnos a la preparatoria.

-No te creo nada- contesto Brainy persiguiéndome, pero fui más rápida que él y ya estaba sentada como copiloto.

-¡oh miren la hora se nos hace tarde para el colegio y para psicología vamos! Ya Phoebe conduce- exclame deprisa, esperando que Phoebe captara la indirecta y me ayudara.

-Esta bien, vamos a clases, sin embargo, de esta no te salvaras tan fácil- menciono conciliadoramente mi amiga, sabia que ella me ayudaría siempre es el bálsamo que calma la relación.

.

.

 **En el salón de clases.**

Estaban el grupo de amigos reunidos y riéndose hasta que Laila llego a la mesa junto a ellos

-Hola chicos ¿Cómo están? - saludo amistosamente Laila con una sonrisa sínica junto a sus perfectos dientes, todos la miráramos con cara de pocos amigos y sospecha.

-Mira que trajo el viento el día, de hoy- dije rápidamente

-Ay Helga no estés tan a la defensiva, sólo quería decirles que el profesor Arnold me nombro su delegada, por lo tanto, estoy encargada de darles la información que él manda, pues hoy me dijo que llegara un poco tarde- hablo calmadamente, pero se notaba que por dentro disfrutaba restregármelo a la cara. ¿Por qué la habría nombrado delegada y cuándo? ¿si se suponía que nos habíamos besado? Se suponía que había cercanía ¿Qué rayos?

-Se nota que te encanta mentir cariño, no creo que te haya nombrado nada- conteste segura, mis amigos me miraron apoyándome, Brainy discretamente me apretó la mano en señal de apoyo y contención.

-Helga no seas tontita, el profesor Arnold tiene mi numero y me mando esa información, bueno si no me quieres creer es tú problema, ya veras que tengo razón, adiós seguiré dando la información a los demás- fue puesto por puesto restregándomelo.

Cuando se fue, estaba cabizbaja quería disimular, no obstante, no podía de verdad estaba sorprendida, es decir, ayer nos estábamos besando y ¿ahora prefiere a Laila?

-Helga sabes que Laila haría todo por sacarte del medio, así que no creo que sea verdad, no le prestes importancia- dijo Brainy, siempre tan sabio

-Es verdad, además debe tener todo una explicación-secundo Phoebe.

Cuando mis amigos me estaban dando palabras de aliento, llego Arnold, abriendo abruptamente la puerta del salón, todas las mujeres del curso lo miramos embelesadas, se veía igual que siempre; elegante, imponente, sabiendo que sus trajes se ajustaban a su cuerpo perfectamente, haciéndolo lucir casi como un dios griego. Sin embargo, note un detalle bajo sus gafas tenía unas leves ¿ojeras? ¿Qué lo debe tener preocupado?

-Clase discúlpenme por llegar tarde, ayer tuve que resolver unos asuntos, bueno como sabrán por su compañera Laila, la nombre delegada oficial de la clase- hablo sin mirar a nadie en particular, lo trate de mirar directos ojos, para que me dijera algo, pero desvió su rostro, sabía que esa noticia me lastimaba ¿así que solamente estaba jugando conmigo?

Laila me miro con una sonrisa de satisfacción cumplimiento su objetivo, lastimarme.

-Profesor, quiero decirles que estoy muy contenta con el cargo y tratare de cumplirlo lo mejor que pueda- dijo sonriendo seductoramente, dejando a todos los hombres babosos en el salón

-Wow me alegro de que sea la señorita Laila nuestra delegada, siempre hace las cosas muy bien, incluso se parece a un pudin de limón de lo perfecta que es- comento Stinky

-Si, además es muy amable- afirmo Sid

-Mientras no sea comida no me interesa- dijo Harold

\- Harold a ti sólo te interesa la comida. Me alegro de que sea Laila la delegada, esos cargos son muy tediosos y me quitaría tiempo para mi manicure- dijo Rhonda mirando sus manos

-Bueno clase no se distraigan, ahora vamos a ver los siguientes temas…-

Continuaba hablando y yo no podía prestarle atención, lo intentaba, sin embargo, mi cabeza sólo me traía los recuerdos de nuestro beso.

.

.

-Helga, helga, helga, ya termino la clase- me movió Phoebe

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? - hable sin mirar nada realmente.

-Hace poco, casi todos han salido del salón al receso-

Era verdad mire el salón, sólo quedaban mis amigos y Arnold, entonces se me ocurrió que era el momento de aclarar las cosas con él.

-Phoebe podrías adelantarte con Brainy, necesito conversar algunos temas con el señor Shortman- mencione decidida, Phoebe tomo el brazo de Brainy y se adelantaron.

Ellos se fueron rápidamente, creo que entendieron mi expresión.

-Arnold ¿podemos hablar? - interrogue decidida.

-Señorita Pataki, creo que no tenemos nada que discutir, todo fue aclarado, así que si no tiene nada más que decirme me retiro-dijo agarrando sus cosas

Cuando termino de hablar vino una furia incontenible en mí, apreté mis puños con fuerza y le bloqueé el paso, poniendo mi brazo en el pizarrón.

-¿Qué no tenemos nada de que hablar? Creo que se te olvida lo que sucedió ayer, ¡zopenco!- insulte claramente molesta, él desvió de nuevo su rostro, pero yo no me rendia seguía mirándolo a la cara furiosa, quería que me mirara, que dijera algo, lo que sea; estaba a punto de llorar, pero no quería darle esa satisfacción.

-Señorita Pataki, es simple lo de ayer fue un error, fue un calor del momento, llámelo como quiera, esto no puede suceder más; nuestra relación desde ahora será estrictamente laboral de alumna y profesor, así que si no tiene nada más que decir, me retiro- hablo claramente, retomo sus cosas y se estaba marchando, cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta, me di vuelta, lo observe y cerrando los ojos llenos de lagrimas le vocifere.

-¿así Arnold? ¿con que eso planeas? ¿esa es tu decisión? Espero que no te arrepientas, porque yo planeo nunca más hablarte y así será, para siempre, porque cuando Helga G Pataki decide algo no hay vuelta atrás, camarón con pelos- grite pasando por su lado y yéndome rápidamente, donde mis amigos, me sentía fatal, sólo quería llorar. Llegue al lado de Phoebe y llore desconsoladamente, ella me abrazo tratando de consolarme.

-¿Qué paso Helga? ¿podemos ayudarte en algo? - pregunto con una cara de compasión mientras Brainy me hacía cariño en el cabello.

-Nada, sólo fui una tonta, la mayor tonta de la historia- seguí llorando, nunca me había sentido así.

Mis amigos me miraron con preocupación y no sabiendo que hacer, debido a que nunca actuaba así, Phoebe me abrazo aún más fuerte.

-Helga, nosotros sabemos que tú reacción se relaciona con Arnold, pero no te obligaremos a decir nada, cuando estés lista puedes hablar con nosotros, sabes que siempre te apoyaremos-

-es verdad hermosa, siempre estaremos para ti- siguió acariciándome Brainy.

-Son los mejores amigos que una chica como yo puede tener- los abrace con efusión queriendo nunca soltar ese agarre.

Fui al baño a limpiarme la cara, con la ayuda de Phoebe, lucia como si no hubiera sucedido nada, me quedaba aún muchas clases para verme tan acabada.

.

.

El transcurso de las demás asignaturas fue normal, a excepción de que andaba más decaída de lo normal, hasta Harold se extraño que no lo golpeara, pero en realidad no tenia ánimos de nada.

¿Qué estaba esperando en realidad? ¿Qué se fuera conmigo o algo así? Que tonta soy

Al final de clases quería ir al viejo Pete

-Helga, porque no mejor vamos a tu heladería favorita- opino Phoebe.

-Chicos, saben que necesito estar sola un momento, prometo que mañana iremos, saben que cuando hago una promesa nunca la rompo- les dije sonriendo, de verdad ya no quería preocuparlos.

-¿estas segura cariño?- dudo Brainy

-Estoy muy segura, los quiero mucho- dije abrazándolos, me despide de ellos con la mano y me dirigí enseguida al viejo Pete en contra de lo que mis amigos me aconsejaban, pero de verdad quería ir ahí, con la esperanza de ver a Arnold o calmar mi corazón ¿Cómo puede ser posible que quiero ver al que me hizo sufrir?

Me senté en el sofá de siempre jugando con mis pies, viéndolos detenidamente harto rato, perdí la noción del tiempo no sé cuánto rato habría pasado estaba entretenía hasta que sentí un peso al lado mío, no le preste mucha atención hasta que unos brazos me rodearon, en ese momento quede absorta, no hice nada en realidad, tal vez necesitaba un poco de afecto, por eso lo permití. Además, ya no sentía miedo de mostrar mi vulnerabilidad, ya que ese aroma que emanaba de ese cuerpo masculino se me hacia terriblemente familiar. Dirigí mi mirada hacia al lado; descubrí que ese cuerpo masculino era Lorenzo en una situación normal, lo hubiera golpeado, sin embargo, en esta circunstancia me dejé ser querida en silencio.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Lorenzo? - pregunte luego de un rato tranquilamente.

-Sabia que estabas aquí, siempre lo he sabido-respondió

\- ¿a qué te refieres? ¿qué quieres decir? – interrogue curiosa y asustada por verme expuesta. Él sonrió y me contesto parsimoniosamente.

 **Flashback**

Era un día llovioso en Hillowood, una pequeña niña rubia de aproximadamente 5 años de edad iba corriendo sin dirección alguna, estaba triste pues en su casa no había recibido la atención necesaria, opacada por su talentosa hermana Olga.

Al subir al viejo Pete, no se había percatado que un niño de su misma edad pelinegro la había estado observando en todo momento. _¿Esa es la chica bully de mi clase? ¿esa es Helga G Pataki la que me molesta diciéndome snob sólo por tener un poco más de dinero? ¡Ja se lo merece!_

Ese chico, habilidosamente consiguió escabullirse dentro de la casita del árbol, quería ver más detenidamente la chica, quería humillarle y contarles a todos lo que había visto. Sin embargo, al verla tan frágil, tan humana todo cruel pensamiento se esfumo y solo nació en él una imperiosa necesidad de ayudarla, de conocerla, cada día que pasaba le prestaba mas atención a la chica y a sus reacciones logrando incluso conocer aquella parte que nunca le mostraba al mundo, día tras día quiso ayudarle, empero nunca se atrevió, la veía de lejos admirando la bella criatura, como si se tratara de una figura de cristal.

 **Fin del flashback**

-pero ahora, es diferente. Ahora si me atrevo, sé todo lo que has vivido y quiero ayudarte- confeso dulcemente, mientras me hacía cariño en el cabello.

-yo no sé qué decir Lorenzo, sabes que soy un desastre y…- no sé porque me está explicando todo esto.

-Helga, no te estoy pidiendo nada, sólo quiero que confíes en mi como amigo, no te preocupes de nada incluso la actividad de matemática ya está realizada- contesto

\- ¿Qué? No debiste hacer eso, era muy larga para hacerlo tú sólo- trate de decir conciliadoramente.

-No te preocupes, no es nada, mejor vamos a comer un rico mantecado ¿está bien? - sonrió parado dándome la mano, no sé porque acepte su mano y fuimos a la tienda juntos y pasamos una entretenida tarde, teníamos mucho en común.

Mientras le contaba muchas anécdotas en las cuales toda se burlaba, entro alguien en la heladería, era él; note enseguida su cabeza de balón y sus rubios cabellos. Además, su perfume estaba grabado en mi memoria como una maldición.

Cuando lo vi me paralicé unos segundos, Lorenzo percatándose de la situación me apretó la mano para darme apoyo y la halo para irnos del lugar.

-Si quieres podemos irnos e ir a jugar en los videojuegos, te apuesto que me ganarías- comento Lorenzo alegre, para distraerme.

-Si será lo mejor, este ambiente está muy denso- comente filosamente, estábamos yéndonos discretamente y justo choque con alguien.

-Lo siento, no te vi, estoy con un poco apurada… - me disculpé, hasta que le vi el rostro, era hermosa, su cara tenía unas perfectas facciones; tenía unos grandes ojos color azules, una nariz respingada con tiernas pecas sobre ella, unos labios gruesos, sus cabellos eran color chocolate peinado con dos broches rojos a los costados. Su cuerpo no se quedaba atrás, era delgada y alta el cual resaltaba con su ropa, porque vestía mejor que Rhonda, estaba con un suéter color azul que mostraba su abdomen plano y con una falda corta color rojo que dejaba entrever sus largas piernas, se notaba que era modelo o algo así.

-No te preocupes pequeña no te vi, estaba buscando a alguien- me dijo ella sonriendo para tranquilizarme.

-Ruth cuidado, no tienes que andar tan depresiva, si te iba a comprar todos los helados que quisieras, no debes tropezarte- dijo un hombre masculino, que le estaba tocando el hombro y ahí lo vi era Arnold, hablando dulcemente con ella, quería pensar que era un error o que simplemente había sido producto de mi imaginación y ella contesto.

-Mi amor, sabes que me emociono siempre que veo un helado, sabes que por mi dieta estricta casi nunca como, sin embargo, me tropecé con esta simpática niña- dijo ella amablemente apuntándome, me quería morir, quería pensar que estaba en una horrible pesadilla. Ahora todo cobraba sentido Arnold me estaba ignorando, porque tenía una novia.

\- ¿Con quién tropezaste, mi amor? - pregunto no me había visto, quería aprovechar la oportunidad para escapar, pero ella me agarro el brazo en un gesto rápido.

\- Con esta linda niña ¿podría ser modelo no crees? Y ¿Cómo te llamas pequeña? - me pregunto, pero no podía contestar nada, estaba impactada.

\- Eh si claro amor… - contesto Arnold preocupado, me observo con los ojos muy abiertos queriendo decir algo, pero no pudiendo, se veía nervioso, miro a todas partes y tironeaba a Ruth.

-Me llamo Helga G Pataki y con su permiso, me tengo que ir es que estamos apurados con mi amigo ¿cierto? – mire suplicante a Lorenzo, para que siguiera con mi mentira.

-Claro tengo entradas al cine en este momento, vamos- me tomo el brazo para que nos fuéramos, Arnold seguía mirándome sin decir nada hasta que salí de la tienda.

.

.

.

 **Afuera de la heladería**

-Gracias Lorenzo me has salvado, creo que me tendré que ir- hable sin mucho ánimo.

-Helga puedo dejarte a tu casa, si quieres-

-No gracias, tengo cosas que pensar, pero gracias de todas formas- dije besándole la mejilla y yéndome en el proceso.

.

Al llegar a la casa, me alegré de que no estuviera Miriam no quería darle explicaciones de mi cara de tristeza, me fui a mi pieza a echarme en la cama a llorar, ese día Miriam no llego en todo, al parecer se había ido a su viajes de negocios.

.

.

¿Qué fue lo que realmente perdí ese día? Es la pregunta que ha estando rondado por mi cabeza últimamente, creo que, si sigo así, mi corazón enloquecerá. Aunque me hagas sentir dolor, sigo recordándote, a pesar de que me rompas mi corazón.

Ha pasado dos días desde que nos besamos, me observas con una evidente incomodidad y corres tu rostro para no sostenerme ni siquiera la mirada, se nota que te arrepientes y eso me duele horriblemente, trato de ignorarte, sin embargo, es evidente que no puedo hacerlo, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, como un veneno recorriéndome, te quiero por completo.

No me importa y ni me interesa que todo el mundo este en nuestra contra, da igual las malditas reglas, si tú me quieres eso será suficiente, pero ¿tú me quieres? O ¿sólo fui un simple juego para distraerte de tú aburrida vida? Me queda claro por tu actitud que lo que debo hacer es olvidarte, sin embargo ¿Cómo se olvida todo lo que siento?

No fue, ni será, imagine miles de escenarios perfectos para estar juntos y en cada uno de ellos te arrepientes a último minuto, eres mi "ojalá" en la vida, alguien que pudo ser y nunca logro entrar.

.

.

Arnold había tratado de hablar con ella, sin embargo, ella lo evitaba ni siquiera le dirigía una mirada, sabía perfectamente que estaba dolida por haberla ignorado y no haberla buscado luego del suceso de la heladería. Sin embargo, ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer? Estaba confundido, por un lado, estaba su preciosa novia Ruth, con la cual se proyectaba en un futuro y, por otro lado, estaba su alumna atrevida, decidida, dulce e intensa, solo deseaba tomar un poco de espacio para recapacitar y llegar a una solución, pero lamentablemente a la única conclusión que había llegado en todos esos días es que no se arrepentida de haberla besado. _Debo ser el mayor idiota del mundo aprovechándome de mi alumna y lo peor de todo es que quiero seguir haciéndolo._

.

.

 **Esa fría mañana en Hillowood.**

Arnold estaba dictando clases, mientras todos sus alumnos se aburrían de sobremanera, excepto Laila que lo observaba coquetamente tratando de llamar su atención, lo cual no estaba resultado, Arnold la ignoraba olímpicamente, ese día no estaba de humor, Ruth estaba empezando a sospechar que existía otra en su vida, lo peor que esa otra lo había mandado a freír monos a África, Helga lo rechaza, ni siquiera le daba una mirada por lastima.

\- ¿Alguien sabe la respuesta? ¿alguien? – cuestionó observando a todos los del salón hasta que sus ojos se toparon con los de ella que bajaba la mirada.

-clases por hoy es suficiente, la lección de hoy se termina un poco antes para que puedan descansar antes de la fiesta, no soy alguien tan cruel, eso si el lunes quiero que terminen de leer el capitulo V- dijo conciliadoramente, en realidad el tampoco estaba de humor para seguir dictando las clases.

Todos los alumnos iban saliendo deprisa, alegres de poder por fin poder terminar los preparativos para la gran fiesta. En el aula solo quedaron Helga y Arnold que eran los únicos que no tenían prisa por irse.

Helga caminaba pausadamente, sin animo hace días que se veía así, sus amigos estaban preocupados por ella, ella solamente les sonría y les decía que no había nada de qué preocuparse, que nada le había sucedido incluso Lorenzo apoyaba a Helga en sus mentiras. Sin embargo, sus amigos la conocían perfectamente, sabían que cualquier momento iba a explotar.

-Em señorita Pataki ¿podemos conversar un poco? - cuestiono Arnold, acercándose sigilosamente a su puesto cerrándole el paso, queriendo tenerla cerca y poder así, olfatear el exquisito aroma a fresas que emanaba de ella, había extrañado ese olor.

-No gracias, profesor Shortman, tengo muchas cosas que realizar antes de la fiesta- contesto fríamente mientras recogía sus cosas

-No es una pregunta, es una orden-

-No me interesa nada de lo que me orden usted, con su permiso tengo muchas cosas que hacer- Helga se iba, caminando velozmente, pero él la halo del brazo y la abrazo, ella trato de soltarse empujándolo y golpeándolo en el proceso, pero Arnold reafirmaba su agarre y abrazándola más hasta que Helga se quedo quieta y dejo de luchar y comenzó a sollozar.

-¿Qué quiere de mí? ¿quieres seguir jugando conmigo? ¿acaso su novia no le es suficiente? - grito y pregunto furiosa, quería y deseaba respuestas.

-Yo realmente no lo sé, esta bien, esto no lo tenía planeado, solo sucedió lo único que se es que no quiero que me ignores- al decir esto ultimo la beso, demandante, salvaje como un lobo que se devora a la presa que estuvo esperando sigilosamente. Sus manos la recorrieron por todas partes, le exigió abrir mas su boca para enredar sus lenguas hasta que los dos quedaron sin aliento, mirándose queriendo decir todo, sin decir nada realmente.


End file.
